


My Shorty (Levi X Oc)

by Abafenikkusu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abafenikkusu/pseuds/Abafenikkusu
Summary: Based on AnimeAva was just 7 when she saw her family killedShe was 10 when Wall Maria fell and she met a soldierShe was 12 when she joined the armyFollow her as she discovers what is really going on in her cruel world.Hope you enjoyBased on the Anime by Hajime Isayama(Copied straight from my Wattpad)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Your POV

So, a bit of information about me, my name is Ava Phoenix I'm 13, have curly ginger hair and green eyes. I have just joined the 104th training corps. I decided to join the army after my family was murdered except for my brother and then my friends died in the fall of Wall Maria. I lived in Shiganshina with my younger brother Thomas and my family up until I was 7. The man who murdered them injected me with a strange liquid and told me that when the time was right I would know how to use my powers to save humanity from the Titans.

I was 10 when Wall Maria fell. I was in the park with my brother and friends and we heard screaming so I and my friend Reg decided to check it out. We ran into the town centre and saw a hand on top of the wall. The next few minutes are a blur of blood, death, screaming and me running to the park to find my brother but all I saw was some titans and a big rock where we had been sitting. I just started crying my brother and friends, the last family I have, dead. I heard Reg screaming my name but ignored it until I felt myself being picked up. When I finally looked at who had picked me up I came face to face with a titan. I looked down and saw Reg running away and not looking back. All I did while the titan brought me to its mouth was cry, not caring for my own life.

After my family's deaths I had become very quiet and a bit depressed. I stopped eating and got lots of nightmares so rarely ever slept. I also had to steal food for me and my brother as we had nowhere to go. Our friends let us stay with them when their parents were out and snuck our food but didn't notice my change. 

While I was crying I saw a flash behind the titan and saw it falling with me still in its grasp and then I felt myself being pulled from its grasp and placed on a roof. I wiped my eyes only to see a short man with black hair and grey eyes in a Scout uniform looking back at me. 

"You ok?" he asked in a monotone voice. I just nodded in return, my throat sore from crying and screaming my brother's name, all he did was give me to a soldier in a Garrison uniform and said "Make sure she gets to the boats" before he jumped off the roof to kill more titans. When we got to the boats the soldier made sure I got on. I saw two other kids being put on the boat by a soldier, a boy and a girl, one had teal green eyes and brown hair the other had black hair and eyes and hid behind a red scarf.

When they came on the boat the boy next to me muttered "Eren, Mikasa" worry lased in his eyes. He was blond and had bright blue eyes.

The man next to him said, "Leave them Armin."

Xx Time skip starting of training Xx 

Shadis had just allowed us to go to dinner so we all started to walk off when I saw some people I recognised a boy with teal eyes and brown eyes, a girl with black hair and eyes and a red scarf and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Eren, Mikasa and Armin. I continued walking into the cafeteria and found a table right at the back and sat down without getting my food. I heard yelling so looked up and saw a boy with two-toned hair, Jean I think his name was, fighting with Eren. I just sat there as Mikasa stopped them fighting. Then a girl with blond hair sat opposite me.

"You look lonely," she said "You know you need to go get your food, right"

"Yea" was all I said

"My names Krista by the way," she said

"Ava"

"Are you going to go get some food?" Krista said

"You just want to give it to potato girl," I said knowing her plan as it was the same as mine "I'll help you get more than just some bread"

"How?" She asked

"Watch and learn," I said as I got up and walked past Jean's food taking some bread then grabbing some food from Eren, Mikasa and Armin's plates.

"How did you do that without someone catching you?" Krista said shocked

"Where the hell did my bread go," Jean said

"You ate it already," I said in a monotone voice

"Oh," he said believing my lie

"We need to get her something to drink," Krista said

I just held up a bottle of water in return

"When did you get that?" Krista asked

"I walked next to the kitchen so grabbed it then," I said as we walked outside "There she is" pointing to the girl running. She basically fell down at our feet

"Here you go," Krista said handing her some bread and the water

"Thank you," She said while stuffing her mouth before falling onto Krista's lap. Then we heard someone walking around the corner.

Xx Time skip to midnight Xx 

As I said before I get nightmares so don't normally sleep so at midnight when I guessed the other girls would be asleep I snuck out of the cabin and into the woods. After 10 minutes of walking, I climbed up a tree and looked at the stars while falling asleep.

Xx Time skip to Morning Xx 

I woke up at the break of dawn and silently made my way back to the cabin. That's when Mikasa confronted me.

"Where did you go last night," She asked me "I saw you leave at midnight when I heard screaming coming from the woods"

"I don't need to tell you," I said

"Yes, you do because I know where Reg is," She said

"If it isn't hell I'm not interested," I said which shocked her a bit

I just walked past her, grabbed my uniform andgot changed in the bathroom. Then I started walking to breakfast. I got in andsat at my table once again with no food.

A/N

Hope you like like the first chapter

Bye my potatoes 🥔


	2. 2

"Hey Ava" Krista said coming to sit with me Sasha following her

"Hey Krista, Sasha," I said in my monotone voice

"Do you happen to have any food with you?" Sasha asked me

"One sec," I said getting some food from the kitchen "Here you go," I said giving Sasha the food

"But what are you going to eat?" Krista asked. I just held up a carrot

"Watch this," I said walking over to Jean's plate and switching the bread for the carrot and sitting down. Just then Eren walked past Jean and saw the carrot where his bread was supposed to be.

"JEAGER" Jean yelled obviously infuriated by my little prank

I just ignored it and continued chatting with Krista and Sasha

"Did you guys hear that person screaming last night?" Sasha asked

"Yea," Krista said "It sounded like a girl I feel sorry for her but also wonder what made her scream like that" 

"But who was it?" Sasha asked "It wasn't me or you Krista, How about you Ava" 

I just looked at her like 'Seriously'

"Ok, not any of us three. Not going to be Mikasa or Ymir. They're too tough" Sasha said "How about Armin"

"No, he would tell Eren or Mikasa. They would be even more protective of him if it was him" I said

"Yea I guess your right" Krista said

"I have a feeling Eren and Jean are going to get into another fight want to go outside for a bit," I asked

"Yea" They both said

We got up and started heading outside and sat by a tree. I started climbing up the tree while they weren't looking.

"Hey, Ava how were you able to steal food without people seeing?" Sasha asked "Wait where did Ava go"

"Hi," I said hanging upside down on a branch of the tree

"How do you do that?" Krista asked

"You climb the tree and then grab a branch with your legs," I said "And in answer to your question Sasha I used to be a thief"

"Why did you steal" Krista asked

"My parents were killed when I was 7 so I and my brother had nowhere to go. We slept in a park and I had to steal food and clothes for us" I said 

"What happened to your brother. Is he joining the 105th?" Sasha asked

"He died in the attack on Wall Maria," I said "Along with my friends"

"I'm sorry. What were their names?" Krista asked

"My brother's name was Thomas. He was the youngest of our group, He was 7 when he died" I said remembering my brother "he hated how over-protective I was of him. He didn't know what happened to our parents as he was only 4 when it happened. I told him that they didn't love us so threw us out of the house. I was going to tell him when he was 16 but I never got the chance to."

"What were your friend's names?" Sasha asked

"My closest friend was called Reg. I don't know what happened to him and honestly, I don't care. He left me to die in Shiganshina" I said "My other friends were called Recnac Sloth, Lucifer Bugatti, Om Nom and Park Kai" 

"Those are some weird names," Sasha said

"We knew and gave each other nicknames instead" I said "I was potato, Thomas was Train, Reg was nuke because we said his farts could kill a titan, Recnac was short emo, Lucifer was six as he was named after the devil, Om was Duck I don't even remember why and Park was tall emo"

"I don't know what is weirder the names or the nicknames," Sasha said

"The names are weirder than the nicknames," I said

"What were your parent's names?" Krista asked

"Their names were Kenny and Lois Phoenix," I said "I don't remember much about them but I know they were really nice people"

"So, you two excited for the 3DMG training today," Sasha said changing the subject

"Yea I think it will be hard though," Krista said "I don't think it will be hard for you though, Ava"

"I think it will be hard to balance while flying but I think the easiest bit will be learning how to use the blades," I said

Xx time skip to 3 days before graduation Xx

Over the last 4 years of training Krista and Sasha became better friends with the rest of the group, Mikasa still hates me, I'm not really friends with anyone which is good it means fewer people will be affected when I die. The past few years have been really hard, Krista used to try to force feed me but gave up after a year. I still sneak into the woods at night so not to disturb anyone with my nightmares, I do ok in 3DMG but not really anything else so I'm 496th out of 500 people but I'm fine with that I didn't want to join the MPs anyway I want to join the scouts. While I sat thinking, someone ran into the cafeteria and started yelling things. When they calmed down they said "The colossal titan has broken through Trost. Titans are invading" After they said we all just started running getting on our 3DMG and getting ready to leave. Apparently, Sasha was already there as she was on the walls with the rest of Eren's squad. 

When we got to the Garrison base we were put into squads I was in Eren's with Armin. When we got to our post, Thomas charged forward only to be eaten by a titan. Then Eren ran forward with his Hot-headedness and got his leg bitten off. I and Armin went to make sure he was ok but I got left behind by Armin and all I saw was a titan nearly eat Armin before Eren saved him but ended up getting eaten himself. I just stood there watching and felt useless as I saw my squad being eaten. I got hit by a strong gust of wind and was pushed off the house I was standing on getting knocked unconscious when I hit the ground.

Xx Time skip to when Mikasa finds out Eren is dead Xx

Armin's POV

"...Eren Jaeger and Ava Phoenix all died on the field of battle" I said

"His whole squad died!" I heard someone say

"Not his whole squad" I heard Reiner say. I looked up to see what he meant and saw him carrying an unconscious Ava "I found her near where Connie found you Armin"

I saw Sasha and Krista rush over to her.


	3. 3

Your POV

I was slowly regaining consciousness when I felt a pain in my leg. I opened my eyes to see Krista and Sasha bending over my leg to treat my wound, not realising I was awake. I saw we were on some roofs in Trost still and wondered why no one had left then realised, they had no gas and there were too many titans. I silently started to remove the gas canisters from my gear and pushed them over to Mikasa. She felt them hit her legs and turned around to see what they were. Then I moved my leg from Sasha and Krista's grasp and stood up limping toward Mikasa. "You're a bitch to me but you need the gas more than me I'll be fine here for a bit but when you get to the supply team beat them up for all the soldiers' lives lost because they are wimps who can't face the Titans. Ok" I said to her before jumping off the roof to a titan I saw before. One who hated his own kind. 

Before I fell off the roof I saw a titan with the same colour eyes as Eren ripping the titan that ate Eren from the inside. I assumed it was Eren and that he somehow had the power to transform into a titan.

I limped over to the titan and yelled "EREN I KNOW THAT'S YOU" which made him look at me. Once he saw me he bent down and picked me up placing me on his shoulder before going to kill more titans. I saw Mikasa leading everyone else to the supply point before running out of gas and falling in front of a titan. "Eren over there," I said pointing over to where Mikasa fell. He followed where I was pointing and ran over there. When we got there Eren killed the titan and walked off me hiding in his hair. Eren continued to kill titans and make his way over to the supply point. When we got there were two titans standing in front of a hole in the building. Eren killed them both with ease before placing me inside the building in front of Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Connie

"The hell?" Connie said

"No time to explain. All you need to know is that is Eren and he somehow has the ability to transform into a titan" I said limping to the door "You coming in case you forgot we are still in a building surrounded by titans and standing in front of a hole where we could be grabbed at any time and eaten" after I said that they all ran down the stairs me going last.

When we got down I heard Marco ask "What took so long?"

"it's hard to explain," Jean said in return while I slipped into the shadows but not before a certain blond-haired blue-eyed girl saw me

"AVA! You had me and Sasha worried sick" Krista said while hugging me so tightly I couldn't breath

"Can't Breathe?" I said weakly while Krista let me go

"How did you get here you have no gas in your gear and we are too high up for you to climb especially with an injured leg" Marco pointed out

"There's a titan that is attacking its own kind. I managed to grab a ride. It recognised me. It probably also recognised and trusted Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Connie since it placed me in front of them" I said "From what I saw and said I believe that it is Eren and that he somehow has the power to transform into a titan"

"How do you know that?" Ymir asked obviously not liking how close Krista was staying with me

"I saw Eren get eaten and I saw the titan that ate him getting ripped apart from the inside by a Titan with the same eye colour as Eren. I assumed it was Eren as all the clues pointed to it being as well as the fact that he responds to the name Eren" I said voicing my thoughts before my vision became blurry from loss of blood.

"You need to rest Ava you've lost a lot of blood," Sasha said to me as I felt myself blurring in and out of consciousness.

Armin's POV

I watched as Ava fainted from lack of blood and went over to help Sasha and Krista patch up her wound.

Once that was done I helped Marco create a plan to get into the supply room.

XxTime skip to when they are about to leave Xx 

Your POV 

I felt myself waking up and opened my eyes only to have Krista's eyes staring back at me 

"AVA you need to stop doing that" She scolded

"Sorry Krista I guess I need to learn my limits," I said in response

"Anyway, Armin refilled your gas tanks so we are ready to leave," Krista said

"Krista we're leaving. Oh, she's awake" Ymir said becoming colder when she saw I was awake

"Ymir be nice to her but can you please get Sasha to bring in Ava's 3Dmg gear," Krista asked smiling sweetly knowing Ymir couldn't say no

"Fine. BRAUS GET PHEONIX'S GEAR IN HERE NOW" Ymir yelled

"AVA" Sasha yelled as she entered while Krista was helping me to stand

"Hey Sash can you help me get my gear on please," I asked

"Sure," Sasha said. As she helped me to get my gear on I remembered Eren

"Hey Sash do you know what happened to that Titan," I asked curiously

"I think he is still fighting titans outside. Why" She told me

"I want to know if my assumption was correct about that titan being Eren," I said

"If it is Eren he will probably be experimented on so we know more about him," Krista said 

"I guess you're right," I said while leaving "But I still want to check if it was just an abnormal or Eren because if it is him it could mean there are others like him. Which could mean the Colossal and Armoured titans are titan shifters as well."

"Titan shifters?" Sasha asked

"People who can shift into titans," I said

"That makes sense," Krista said "And would explain how we haven't seen them for years. They are hiding in their human forms"

"What you talking about?" Armin asked

"I thought that if the titan out there is Eren then the Colossal and Armoured could be like him and that is why we can't find them. They are hiding amongst us" I explained to him

"That makes sense but we are moving out in groups to attract less attention from the Titans" He explained "Krista's group is about to leave then it's Sasha's group. You're in my group Ava"

"Okay, thanks, Armin. And you two don't die ok" I said to Krista and Sasha

"Ymir won't let Krista die," Armin said

"That's true" Me and Sasha agreed with him

I watched Krista and Sasha's groups leaving and stood next to Armin waiting to leave

"Is it okay if I check on that titan before we leave?" I asked Armin

"Sure, but I want to come with you. I want to see if that is really Eren" He said

"Okay," I said in return

When it was our turn to leave me and Armin jumped on top of the building to see the titan nearly dead. I went down and helped it kill the last few titans before the titan died. I landed next to Armin and saw someone come out of the neck of the titan. Mikasa jumped down to see that it was Eren.


	4. 4

Xx Time skip to when they are surrounded by the Garrison Xx 

Commander Pixes just saved our lives. Right now, we were walking on top of Wall Rose, with me limping, while explaining what happened to him

"So Eren you think you can lift that boulder" Commander Pixes asked Eren

"Yes sir" He answered

"Good now Arlet I want you to go create a plan with some of the other soldiers and Ackerman, Jaeger and Phoenix come with me," The Commander said

"Yes sir," We all said while saluting

We followed Commander Pixes to a group of people who I assumed are a specialist team

"Cadets these are some of the most talented soldiers we have. You will be working with them to fill in that hole in the gate" He explained

"Sir if this is a specialist team why am I here I'm one of the weakest people in my training cadets. Right now, I can barely stand by myself" I asked truly curious

"You are here cadet because we know that Eren recognises and trusts you in his titan form," the commander says "we will start the mission as soon as your leg has been properly cleaned and bandaged"

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to stay on the wall and go if I'm needed. It would be a smaller group so attract less attention" I stated "that way we wouldn't need to postpone the mission"

"Good point cadet," the commander said

"Should we really trust her she could be trying to kidnap Eren for his power." Mikasa said still not trusting me "She used to be a thief after all"

"Is this true cadet?" the commander asked turning to face me

"Yes, I used to be a thief but only because after my family's murders I and my brother had nowhere to go," I said

"Okay, Ackerman, Jaeger with me. Phoenix there is a med station over there" The commander said pointing to a tent

While I walked over to the med station I heard the commander making a speech about how Eren was going to lift the rock and fill in the hole in the gate. I saw Armin run past me with a new plan to tell the commander. When I got to the med tent one of the nurses saw my leg and rushed over pulling me to a bed for me to sit on.

"How did you do this?" she asked shocked

"I fell off a roof, jumped off a roof, got a ride on a titan, have been walking around on it a lot and have fainted multiple times due to blood loss," I said

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet," she said while cleaning my cut "Sorry if this hurts by the way"

"It's fine. Can this be finished quickly the commander needs me" I said

"Why does the commander need you?" she asked

"the titan boy trusts me. If anything goes wrong they need me to calm him down" I explained

"Okay. You're done" she said

"Thank you," I said walking out of the tent and walking over to the commander and saluting

"Hello cadet your leg better," he said

"Yes sir," I said

Just then I saw a red flare being fired off from the team in Trost.

"That's your cue cadet. Better get there quick" he said

"Yes sir," I said jumping off the wall and using my gear to get over to Eren. When I got there, I saw a hole in the roof next to Mikasa and one of Eren's titan hands steaming.

"What happened," I asked landing next to one of the soldiers

"He attacked Mikasa," she said

I started walking over to Eren

"EREN IT'S ME AVA. YOU NEED TO THINK. DON'T LET THE TITAN TAKE OVER" I yelled not knowing what I was talking about "THINK ABOUT WHY YOU WANT TO MOVE THE ROCK. THINK OF YOUR MOTHER, EVERYONE WE HAVE LOST. BY DOING THIS THEIR DEATHS WILL NOT HAVE BEEN IN VAIN" when I said that something in Eren's mind clicked. His hand started healing and he put me back on his shoulder and picked up the rock. The team that was protecting Eren hadn't seen a Titan behind Eren. "Eren I'm going to go take care of that titan okay," I said before zooming off but I hadn't seen one behind that so as I killed one the other grabbed me and ate me. That's when I felt it something growing on my back. I looked behind me and saw a pair of white wings. "Epic," I said to myself. I started flapping my wings and got the hang of flying pretty quickly. I still had my swords on me to cut through the stomach of the titan before killing it. When I looked up I saw Eren placing the rock in the hole and collapsing. I flew over to him and Mikasa. "Mikasa grab Eren I'm going to help this lot," I said while flying off and killing some more titans. I could feel everyone staring at me. I looked back at Mikasa and Eren and saw her struggling to get Eren out and a Titan walking over to them. I flew past the titan and started to help her get Eren out. Just then I saw a flash and the titan was dead and saw a man standing on the dead titan's body. He looked at me and I recognised him. He was the man who saved me when I was 10. He was still staring at me but I looked away and got Eren out. "Mikasa how much gas do you have left?" I asked

"Not much" she replied

"I'll take Eren back to the wall and come back to help with the Titans," I said while picking up Eren and starting to fly off

"Just keep him safe," she said

"Ok," I said before flying off carrying Eren

When I got to the Wall I gave Eren to Armin and flew off and started killing titans. 

When all the Titans were dead I flew back to the wall. When I got to the wall I retracted my wings and went to find Sasha and Krista. Just as I saw them I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"You are Cadet Phoenix, correct," a soldier in a garrison uniform asked

"Yes, that is me," I said

"You need to come with me," he said holding up a pair of handcuffs

"This is because of my wings, isn't it," I said while he put the handcuffs on me

"yes, it is" he replied "You know you shouldn't be talking right"

"Yea," I said shutting up after that


	5. 5

Xx Time skip to jail cell Xx 

"You're going to be sharing a jail cell with that titan boy," The guard said chucking me in the cell "I guess it's okay since you get on. But no funny business"

"Ew just ew," I said knowing what he meant

"He is still unconscious by the way" he pointed to the shape on the bed which I was assuming was Eren

"No dip Sherlock" I muttered under my breath so the guard didn't hear me

"Did you say something?" he asked "Oh wait I don't care"

I just sat next to Eren who moved his head onto my lap. I just sat back and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep.

After what felt like a few days but was probably just a few hours I heard the door open and the guard saying "Commander Erwin, Captain Levi. They are both asleep do you want me to wake them?"

"No, it will be fine. You can leave us now" I heard a man saying

I heard the door open and close then a different voice saying "I know you're not asleep Brat, tch" 

I opened my eyes to see a blond man with blue eyes sitting down, I was assuming he was Commander Erwin because of the thing around his neck but he would also suit the name Eyebrows, and the man who had saved my life twice now whose name I just learned was Captain Levi.

"Thank god that guard left he stunk and was so annoying," I said "Oh I also never got to say thank you, Captain, you've saved my life twice now" 

"How did you know who was who?" Commander Erwin Asked

"You are wearing a jewel sort of thing around your neck like Commander Pixes does, and I can tell Captain Levi respects you in his stance" I explained to Commander Erwin

"You're very observant. Now why we are here. Above you is a courthouse. Right now, the government has two options for you and Jager." He said "Hand you both over to us so you can help us get back Wall Maria, like you did for Trost, or hand one or both of you over to the MPs who plan to experiment on you then dispose of you when you are no longer useful. We are hoping that the court will hand you both over to us."

"Okay. Just wondering do me and Eren have the same trial or different ones" I asked

"You have the same trial. Also, sorry if Captain Levi has to use violence to get them to hand you over to us" Commander Erwin said "Now I need to ask you. Why do you want to join the scouts?"

"Me, my brother and my friends all promised each other that we would join the scouts when we were old enough. All but one died in the attack on Shiganshina and he didn't keep his promise" I explained "I don't break promises so am joining in their memory"

"Do you know why Jaeger wants to join?" Captain Levi asked

"His mother was killed in the attack on Shiganshina so swore to kill all the titans to avenge her," I said

"Okay. Also, are you and Jaeger a couple?" Captain Levi asked a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"No. He put his head on my lap in his sleep but I guess it sort of does look like we are a thing" I said "That's just another reason for Mikasa to hate me I guess"

"Okay. Well your trial isn't for a few hours to try to get some sleep" Commander Erwin said

"Yes sir," I said while they both started to leave. After they left I moved so I was lying next to Eren. He immediately started to hug me and I fell asleep snuggling with Eren

Xx Time skip to when you wake up Xx

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS" I heard someone yell before I opened my eyes only to find myself staring at someone's chest

'Whoever it is they have nice abs' I thought to myself. Then I remembered what had happened before. Then I fell out of the bed which woke Eren up as well

"Where the hell am I," He asked

"In a jail cell under a courthouse", I answered getting off the floor and sitting on the bed

"Why?" he asked

"Because the government doesn't know what to do with us. So, we're having a trial" I answered

"Yea. Anyway, you two are such a cute couple" the lady who had woken us up said while I and Eren blushed like mad at her statement 

"We're not a couple," I said calming down a bit "Anyway I assume you're here to take us to the courtroom"

"Yes, I am and you looked like a couple from the way you were snuggling. My names Hanji by the way" She said while taking us to the courthouse

"Wait we were snuggling," Eren said

"Yea there was only one bed so I laid down next to you to get some sleep and you started snuggling up to me," I said 

"O-oh sorry," he said obviously embarrassed 

"It's okay just don't tell Mikasa she will murder me. I'm not even kidding you she already hates me" I said

"Anyway, we are here so good luck hopefully I'll see you again," Hanji said while pushing us into a room. We were grabbed by two soldiers in garrison uniforms and sat in front of two poles while our handcuffs were attached to them.

"So, your names are Eren Jaeger and Ava Phoenix," the judge said

"Yes sir," Me and Eren said at the same time

"Jaeger you have the power to transform into a titan, correct" the judge said addressing Eren

"Yes Sir" Eren replied

"And Phoenix you have the power to grow wings, correct," the judge said addressing me

"Yes sir," I said

"May we see your wings?" He asked. I nodded and thought about my wings. Once again, I felt something growing out of my back. I looked behind me and saw my wings.

•'¯'•. α/η 

sσяяү ι ∂ι∂η'т υρ∂αтε ση ωε∂ηεs∂αү ℓιкε ι мεαηт тσ. ι ωαs вυsү sσ нαvε 3 υρ∂αтεs ιηsтεα∂. 

вүε мү ρσтαтσεs .•'¯'•


	6. 6

Xx Time skip to end of court case Xx 

Luckily, both me and Eren were handed over to the scouts. Right now, Eren was sitting on a sofa letting his wounds heal and I was sitting on a desk reading an old book of fairy tales and prophies when I came across one called 'Athena, Maria, Rose, Sina and the titans' it's one about a goddess called Athena who feels sorry for the humans when Thanos, God of Evil, creates the titans. She feels so sorry for them that she creates 3 Walls and names them after her daughters Maria, Rose and Sina. Her daughters are half human and half goddess as Athena fell in love with a human. According to this book Athena had let her 3 daughters create part of the army. Maria created the scouts to take back the world that rightful belonged to the humans, she gave them the symbol of wings that looked like her own which were tipped with light blue. Rose created the garrison to protect those living inside the walls from the titans, she gave them the symbol of two roses with red flowers like her wings which were tipped with rose. Sina created the Military Police to protect those living in the walls from each other, she gave them the symbol of a unicorn in green like her wings which were tipped with light green. It also had a list of their powers which included having wings, a full transformation, being an animal shifter, control of he elements, bringing people back to life, healing, seeing people's soulmates via the red string and creating shields. It also included pictures of what their transformations looked like. All 4 of them had mainly white wings with Maria, Rose and Sina's being tipped with the colours stated above and their dresses being the same colours. The dresses were floor length with two slits over the legs, a piece of fabric connecting the arm bands to the hand decoration, a head piece which had a Diamond for each of them, they also all had a tattoo on their left shoulders. The tattoo Apparently when humanity needs them the most they will come back growing up as humans. While I was reading I heard Captain Levi talking to Eren then felt him looking at me "Where the hell did that book come from" he asked

"the book shelf in the hallway" I said

"Okay" he said I just continued reading. I came across a page which taught you how to use Athena's powers, it said that the easiest power to learn to use was creating shields, that's what I started doing I put shields over objects like plants, then I moved on to control of the elements, first I tried water and saw that Hanji had a cup of water so made it fly confusing everyone before making it float over Eren's head

"Stop it Phoenix" Captain Levi said

"Okay" I said "Your no fun"

"How did you know it was Ava who was controlling the water" Eren asked while I put the water back

"She was the only one not confused by the water flying, she looked like she was concentrating and she is reading a book on how to control powers. Plus, she is the only one with powers" Captain Levi said

"Yea so what are we doing now?" I asked "You have us so are we going to live in this room or?"

"We are going to head to our base once some more people get here" Commander Erwin said "We are just waiting on the rest of Levi's team"

"Don't worry you aren't the only girl on his team" Hanji said

"It's okay I don't really talk to many people anyway" I said

"Yea until 3 years or so in I didn't even know your name" Eren said

"Not many people did. Only Sasha and Krista" I said

Just then 4 people walked into the room. 3 men and a woman.

"You are late" Captain Levi said

"Sorry Captain" the girl said

"Ava, Eren this is Levi's team. Petra, Olou, Gunther and Eld" Commander Erwin said

Petra had light ginger hair up to her shoulders and almond coloured eyes. She looked young around 19. She waved as Commander Erwin said her name. Olou had hair like Jeans and grey eyes. He also looked young so was also around 19. I could tell in his stance and the way he looked at us he thought himself better. He just gave us a curt nod when Commander Erwin said his name. Neither Gunther or Eld made any movements when their names were said so I don't know who is who. One has blond hair in a manbun, which normally I would be mad at but it suited him, and blue eyes the other had black hair swept back and green eyes. Both were very tall and a bit older then Petra and Olou so were probably around 25.

"So, you're the people we have to take care of. Easy I don't see why you needed all 4 of us I would have been good enough by myself" Olou said. I didn't like his attitude to his comrades or me and Eren so picked up the water without anyone seeing, except for Levi, and let it go over his head. I could see Petra trying not to laugh along with Hanji, Eren, Gunther, Eld and Erwin. I even saw a bit of happiness in Levi's eyes. I just sat there trying not to smile. Petra was the first to go, laughing so hard she fell over, Then Hanji who also fell over, Gunther, Eld, Erwin and Eren started laughing as well just not as hard as the girls. I just sat their smiling and even saw a tiny smirk fall on Captain Levi's face.

"You think that's funny do you?" Olou said walking over to Eren obviously ready to attack him

"Calm down Olou it's just a bit of water" Petra said. Just then Olou tried to punch Eren and I put a shield around Eren so Olou couldn't touch him. He punched the shield and got thrown away from Eren.

"What the hell?" Olou asked then looked at me "Protecting your boyfriend are you"

"No" I said "You are attacking him for no good reason"

"No good reason! He poured water on my head that's a good enough reason in my book" Olou said getting angry while I kept calm

"It wasn't him who poured the water on your head" I said while getting some water out of a plant pot next to me and making shapes out of the water. I wasn't really concentrating on what shapes I was making until Petra asked

"Who is that?" When she said that I looked at the water and found Thomas' face staring back at me

"That's my brother Thomas" I said changing the image to a different memory. Unfortunately, my mind decided to create an image of the day my family was murdered. I looked at it then looked down trying to get the image out of my mind. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks before I put the water back.

"Crying over a few dead bodies. Your as weak as I thought" Olou said I just stood up walked over to him, kicked him in the balls and pressure pointed him on the back of his neck knocking him out. I felt everyone staring at me with a mix of fear and pity. I just poured some water on Olou's face which woke him up.

"Who were those people in the water. The dead ones" Petra asked

"They were my parents. I was 7 when they died" I said while sitting back on the desk glaring at Olou who just hid behind Gunter/Eld

"Why are you glaring at me?" He asked

"I'm not" I said "Olou is hiding behind you so I'm glaring at him"


	7. 7

"Anyway, we need to go if we want to get there before midday" Captain Levi said

"But Captain we only have 6 horses. There are 7 of us" Petra pointed out "Two people will have to share a horse". It was so obvious she liked him it was painful. I just turned into a wolf

"Thank god Ava left she is a weakling who is to caught up in her own problems to notice those around her" Olou said. I was about to attack him when Levi stood in front of me hiding me from view of the others. He probably saw me transform.

"You haven't read Shadis report on her have you Olou" Levi said "It says 'She has lots of potential but has not been taught correctly for it to show. Spends most of her time alone in the library or sitting near the woods with Braus and Lenz. Excels in 3DMG but not good at much else. She suffers from: Anorexia, Depression, PTSD, Self-doubt and Nightmares. She watched her entire family killed at a young age and lost all her friends in the attack on Shiganshina. Is hated by Ackerman and Ymir. Is very quiet but would give her life to protect those she care's about'. She isn't caught up in her own problems she just has bad people skills and you aren't exactly the easiest person to get on with" with that he moved so they could see me. The first thing I saw was Olou pointing his sword at me and Petra pulling Captain Levi away from me. All he did was nod at me as if to say 'Show them what you can do' so I did. The first thing I did was transform into a beagle and run to Hanji who hadn't seen what had happened. She saw me and picked me up as if to hug me. Then I turned into a robin and landed on Eren's shoulder before landing on the floor and transforming back to a human and glaring at Olou.

"Phoenix will ride with me. The rest of you get your horses ready" Captain Levi said motioning for me to follow him. While following him to his horse I saw Petra and Olou glaring at me while Eren glared at Captain Levi.

"You know I don't have to ride with you if you don't want Captain. I could just transform into a wolf and run along" I said

"It's fine Ava. And call me Levi when we are alone" Levi said tacking up his horse. I just helped him. "She doesn't trust many people, Touka, it seems she trusts you, but then again so do I"

"Thank you, Levi, I trust you to" I said not really knowing what to say

"I do recognise you, you know. You're the girl I saved in Shiganshina, you were different you weren't screaming for the titan to let you go or for the ones you care about to run. You were just watching a boy running away and crying. But your eyes weren't full of sadness or worry hoping he will get to the boats safely but full of anger" He said "Almost like you wanted him to get eaten"

"His name is Reg, he left me in Shiganshina to die and didn't look back. I don't know what happened to him. All I know is that I hate him." I said anger filling my voice. 

We finished tacking up Touka in silence. When we were done Levi got on and helped me get on behind him. We rode out of the stable and waited for the others to finish. 

When the others finished we started to walk to the base. Hanji and Erwin stayed in the court house to finish off somethings so it was just Me, Levi, Eren, Petra, Olou, Gunther and Eld. We were riding in silence until Olou rode closer to Eren to whisper something to him. Eren looked back at us quickly before turning around again. I saw Olou start to talk again before his horse stepped on a rock and he bit his tongue. I just smiled at his stupidity as did Petra. I knew we would be friends.

"Speed up we aren't going to get there today if we stay riding at this speed" Levi said

"Yes Sir" Everyone else said

"Just put your hands around me so you don't fall off" He whispered to me. I nodded and wrapped my hands around him as he started to go faster. I saw the others talking about something before Petra started riding next to us

"Um Captain is it okay if we race" she asked pointing to the others "I'm assuming the base is straight ahead"

"Yes, you may race but I will not take part and yes the base is straight ahead." Levi said

"Thank you, Captain," She said before they all lined up and Levi yelled 

"GO" then they all took off Petra in front. Then Levi turned to me and said "Go show them what you can do" before turning back around. I nodded and jumped off the horse before transforming into a wolf and rushing off easily beating them all and getting to the base in a few minutes. Once I got there I saw that it was completely empty. All I did was transform back to human and sat on some stairs waiting for the others to arrive.

After 5 minutes I saw Petra and Olou pass over the hill with Gunther, Eld and Eren close behind. Them I saw a black streak pass them and slow down near the base, Levi, he stopped Touka in front of me and got off tying her to one of the posts near us before he sat next to me.

After the rest of them got here we went inside and Levi gave us our jobs. Mine was to look after the horses and then clean the outside of the castle. Once I got all the horses inside the stables I got some cleaning supplies, grew my wings and flew to the top window.

ⓐ/ⓝ

ⓢⓞⓡⓡⓨ ⓐⓑⓞⓤⓣ ⓝⓞⓣ ⓤⓟⓓⓐⓣⓘⓝⓖ ⓨⓔⓢⓣⓔⓡⓓⓐⓨ. ⓜⓨ ⓛⓐⓟⓣⓞⓟ ⓦⓐⓢ ⓑⓔⓘⓝⓖ ⓡⓔⓐⓛⓛⓨ ⓢⓛⓞⓦ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓘ ⓦⓐⓢ ⓣⓘⓡⓔⓓ, ⓘ ⓢⓣⓐⓨⓔⓓ ⓤⓟ ⓤⓝⓣⓘⓛ 11:30 ⓓⓞⓘⓝⓖ ⓗⓞⓜⓔⓦⓞⓡⓚ.

ⓑⓨⓔ ⓜⓨ ⓟⓞⓣⓐⓣⓞⓔⓢ 


	8. 8

After I finished cleaning I landed and retracted my wings walking inside and bumping into Levi  
“Captain Levi,” I said saluting  
“Phoenix,” he said, “It says in your report you like to hang out near woods or forests. I know of one a few minutes away. Follow me”  
“Yes sir,” I said as he started to walk away and I followed him. After a couple minutes of walking, I saw a massive forest.  
“Levi this place is beautiful,” I said in awe  
“I found it while looking for the base. I took it as mine. There is something else I want to show you” he said walking further into the forest “I sort of set it up as a second home for me. It has a training field, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. I know you get nightmares and that they are the reason for your liking the forests so much. Now I want to make a deal with you. I will let you use this place and I will personally train you if you promise not to tell anyone about this”   
“Of course, I won’t tell anyone about this. I’m pretty good at keeping secrets” I said  
“I also know that you can sing but are too scared to sing in front of others,” he said, “So I want you to sing for me sometimes”  
“Okay, Levi,” I said, “We should probably head back. Knowing Eren I wouldn’t be surprised if he had wrecked the place” I said while walking back next to Levi  
“Come see me tonight in my office,” he said, “I want to give you something”  
Xx-time skip to later that night Xx  
It was just after dinner and I was walking to Levi’s office. When I got there, I knocked and waited for an answer  
“Name and Business” I heard Levi say from the other side of the door  
“Ava. You wanted to see me” I said in the same monotone voice  
“Come in,” He said. Once I entered I saw Levi sitting at his desk which had a pile of paperwork on it. “Good evening Cadet phoenix”  
“Good evening Captain Levi,” I said, “You said you had something to give me”  
“Yes, follow me,” he said beginning to leave the room. After a few minutes of walking, we got to a set of double doors “I found this while cleaning and thought of you”  
When we entered I saw a couple of unlit torches so went up and lit them, with my control of the elements, once they were lit I looked around the room and saw it was a gigantic library “Levi this place is amazing. Thank you” I said facing the incredibly short man  
“That’s okay Ava but that’s not all I had to show you,” he said walking up to me. Then when he reached me he grabbed my shirt collar pulled my head down to his height and kissed me. I just stood there for a few seconds before kissing him back. Once we broke apart, because we both needed air, I just looked at him as he said  
“Don’t tell anyone about us okay Ava”  
“It’s okay Levi I wouldn’t,” I said in return smiling at him  
“I assume you are going to go to the forest tonight,” he said  
“Yes, I will leave around midnight,” I said  
“Okay I will start training you tonight,” he said  
“See you later,” I said walking out of the room and heading to my room  
“One more thing Ava,” Levi said “A new part of our deal. You get all of it if you promise to be mine”  
“I promise,” I said before walking up to him and kissing his cheek  
Xx Time skip to midnight Xx  
I snuck out of bed slipped on my workout gear and a dark cloak I have before sneaking out of my room. I got most of the way to the door before I heard footsteps behind me. They sounded soft which means it could only be Levi or Petra possibly Eren if he was trying to sneak some food. I continued to walk to the door until I heard Petra asking me “Ava, where are you going?”  
“I couldn’t sleep so decided to go outside for a bit to clear my head” I explained  
“In your workout gear?” she asked not completely believing my lie  
“I didn’t want to go out in my PJs and my uniform was already hung up,” I said which wasn’t a full lie  
“What about the cloak,” she said  
“It’s cold out. I don’t want to get ill” I said getting a bit bored of this enquiry “What are you doing up?”  
“I wanted a glass of water,” she said  
“Well, I’m going to go,” I said backing out of the door before she could stop me. I just have to deal with her in the morning instead.  
When I got to the forest I saw Levi sitting in a tree  
“You're late,” he said  
“Sorry I got caught by Petra and she wanted to know where I was going,” I said  
“It’s okay I just got a bit worried about you is all,” he said walking over to me and giving me a hug “Shall we start”  
As we walked over to the makeshift training field I removed my cloak and placed it on a tree branch. When we got to the training field Levi led me over to a round piece of wood that was slightly raised off the ground. When he turned to face me, I swore I saw a bit of a blush on his face.  
“This is where we will improve your reflexes. This has cut-outs of people and you have to hit the bad guys and ignore the innocents. Ready, go” he said pulling a lever. It didn’t do anything for a few seconds before a cut-out popped up. I took one look at it and saw a woman in a dress so left her. Then a man with a gun popped up so I threw a knife at him. This went on for a few minutes before Levi said “You did well. For a beginner.'' Next, he led me over to a punching bag.


	9. 9

Xx Time skip to end of training about 4 hours later Xx

I just finished my last bit of training. Levi led me over to the bed he has out here.

"Let's get some rest before we head back," he said before pushing me onto the bed and lying next to me. I immediately snuggled into his toned chest and fell asleep almost instantly but not before hearing Levi say "I love you, Brat" 

"I love you too, Shorty" I replied before the world of darkness, known as sleep, consumed me. 

Xx Time skip to morning brought to you by Levi's Jeans the best Horses in the Cleaning world Xx

I was woken by someone gently and saying "Wake up Brat we need to go back to the base" I opened my eyes remembering what happened last night

"I'm not a brat," I said while sitting up and rubbing my eyes "Good morning by the way"

"Good morning to you too and yes you are a brat but you are my brat," Levi said "Go take a shower in the river over there you stink"

"No looking," I said while I walked over to the river grabbing a towel Levi gave to me on the way. When I got to the river I hung the towel on a tree branch and started getting undressed before climbing into the river. Once I cleaned myself I grabbed the towel and dried myself off before getting back into my workout gear. Once I was fully dressed I walked out from behind the tree I was changing behind only to see a shirtless Levi standing there.

"U-um Levi why are you shirtless," I asked blushing like mad

"My shirt was dirty so needed to change it," he said. I looked at him and saw some tattoos 

"You have tattoos," I said. He had one on his back and one on his shoulder. The one on his back had the words 'Farlan' and 'Isabel'. The one on his shoulder was of the scout symbol.

"So, do you," he said

"No, I don't," I said confused as to why he thought I had a tattoo

"Yes, you do," he said pointing to my left shoulder. When I looked at it I saw I did have a tattoo it was a picture of each symbol for the army, The swords for the training corps, The wings for the scouts, The roses for the garrison and the unicorn for the military police.

"I don't remember getting a tattoo," I said

"Maybe it has something to do with your powers" he suggested

"Maybe. I'm going to start heading back I don't know who the early risers are and who likes lie-ins" I said starting to leave and grabbing my cloak

"Wait. You forgot something" Levi said 

"What?" I asked thinking about what I brought

"A goodbye kiss," he said before kissing me

"Okay, now I'm going to go," I said before putting on my cloak and running to near the base.

"Damn it. They're all early risers" I said to myself while watching everyone walking to breakfast. I just transformed into a fly and flew through an open window before making my way silently to my room. Once I got there I landed on the top of the door frame and looked to see if anyone was around. While I was looking around the hallway I heard two voices, Eren and Petra, I sat silently as they walked past. Once they were gone I flew off the top of the door frame and transformed after landing. 

After getting changed I speed-walked to the cafeteria before sitting down at a table near the back. I felt eyes on me and people whispering I just started walking towards the library.

Once I got to the library I got the book out I was reading earlier it is about a girl who is taken from her home and hired in a secret crime-fighting team, she has to return to her home and finds some of her friends. It is really good and called 'The good girl has a gun'. I sat in front of the marble fireplace they have here and started reading. After about 20 minutes I finished the story so put it back. I went to grab a different story but someone's voice stopped me. I listened closer and heard 2 voices, Eren and Petra,

"So, you love Levi, huh" I heard Eren say

"Yea and you love Ava," Petra said

"Please don't tell her. I'm the only person who she is friends with here. I don't want to make it awkward" I forgot they don't know that I and Levi are a.... wait what are we? I'll ask him tonight

"It's okay as long as I can help get you two together," Petra said

"Only if I can help get you and Levi together," Eren said

"Deal"

"Let's meet here tomorrow to formulate a plan," Eren said before I heard footsteps and a door open and close. I just grabbed the book I wanted to read and sat back down before hearing someone open the door

"Hello Ava" I heard Petra say, venom lacing her voice

"Petra," I said still reading

"So where did you really go last night. I checked your room this morning and your bed was unslept in" she said

"I told you I went out for a walk. I stayed out longer than I expected to so didn't get back in time for me to get some sleep" I said

"Really. I don't believe you" she said pushing me and trying to anger me "I also don't believe your stupid story about your parents or brother. I think you are just looking for attention" I just stood up and walked outside ignoring her. While walking around I bumped into Eren and we started talking about who we thought would join the scouts.

"Defiantly Mikasa and Armin," I said

"And Sasha and Krista," he said

"Reiner and Berthold," I said

"Connie and Ymir. If Sasha and Krista join"

"I pray that Jean doesn't join," I said

"Me too," he said. I noticed that while we were chatting he had started to move closer to me.

"The rest of them are coming today," I said referring to the scouts

"Yea it will be really full," he said


	10. 10

Xx Time skip to midnight Xx

I snuck out of bed and into the forest without a problem. When I got there, I went over to the training field and sat in a tree waiting for Levi. After a few minutes, I saw him enter the forest.

"Hey Levi," I said jumping down from the tree I was sitting in "What took so long?"

"Olou stopped me," he said

"Oh, yea two things. One what are we" I asked "And Eren and Petra are going to try to get Eren with me and Petra with you"

"One we are a couple. I just need to ask you to be my girlfriend so..."

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend"

"Let's sabotage their plan"

"How?"

"We show them what we are"

"Are you sure about that. Petra already hates me"

"It'll be fine"

"Okay I trust you"

After that, we made a plan and went to bed.

Xx Time skip to the morning Xx

After sneaking in and getting to my library I went over the plan again. We would wait for them to make their move first then they would 'accidentally' walk into me and Levi kissing.

After grabbing a book on Athena and her powers I started walking downstairs and to a tree outside. I sat underneath the tree and started to read. After 10 minutes of reading Eren came and sat next to me.

"The others graduated last night," he said

"It'll be nice to see them again," I said putting my book down

"I'm going to do something and I don't want it to ruin our friendship," he said

"What are you goi-" I started saying before he kissed me. I jumped back but he had his hand around my waist stopping me from going anywhere. I slapped him across the face grabbed my book and ran inside. When I got inside I felt a hand on my wrist

"Please Ava let me explain" I heard Eren say

"What is there to explain. You kissed me, I slapped you and neither of us is ever going to tell my boyfriend" I said

"Wait you have a boyfriend," he said shocked

"Yes, now please let me go," I said trying to pull my wrist from his grasp. I looked up at him and saw his eyes darken

"No, you will be mine," he said while dragging me toward his room

"Eren what are you doing?" I questioned slightly worried. Then I realised, Eren isn't this strong and his eyes shouldn't darken. "Eren you need to listen to me, the Titan has taken over, you must take back control" we were getting closer to his room when he stopped walking, let go of my wrist. When he turned around I saw his eyes were back to normal

"I'm so sorry Ava. I let him take control" he said

"It's okay you just need to have better control of your emotions," I said "Try meditating" 

Then I started walking off in the direction ofthe library. Where I and Levi said wewould meet.

. After walking in I saw Levi sitting by one of the tables reading.

"Captain Levi," I said before sitting down next to him "What did Petra do?"

"She kissed me then dragged me to her room," he said, "I told her to stop but she didn't until I mentioned that I had a girlfriend. Then she just swore to kill her. I just left her room and walked here. What did Eren do?"

"He sat next to me while I was reading under a tree and kissed me. I slapped him and ran inside. He caught me and was trying to explain himself. When I mentioned I had a boyfriend he stopped. Then his eyes darkened and he started pulling me to his room. I worked out that the titan had taken over and managed to make Eren take back control. Then I started walking here"

"So, we both had pretty similar experiences," he said. I heard voices once again and listened in. It was Eren and Petra. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell that they were outside the door. I saw the door start to open and poked Levi. He looked at the door then pulled me to him and we started to kiss. I heard a gasp and felt someone punch me. I just turned around and glared at Petra who glared back at me before running outside the room in tears. Only to run into Commander Erwin who had just arrived.

"We're screwed" I muttered under my breath

"You got that right" Levi said while still having his hand around me and having Eren glaring at him.

"What happened" I heard Hanji ask Petra. She explained everything but she left out the parts where she did wrong and said that I did it instead. I can't believe she did that. After she explained everything Commander Erwin and Hanji looked at me and glared. I knew that they believed her and that I was about to get in real trouble.

"Is this true cadet Phoenix?" Commander Erwin asked obviously disappointed.

"No sir," I said knowing it wouldn't work

"Really cadet lying to us now," Commander Erwin said

"She isn't lying Erwin," Levi said

"I believe Ava as well," Hanji said "She doesn't seem like the type of girl to do this then lie about it"

"Okay you're off the hook for now cadet but 1 wrong move and you're going to the MPs," Commander Erwin said

"Isn't that a bit far Erwin you just sentenced her to death?" Hanji said

"Fine if you ever step out of line again I will move you to the basement," Erwin said

"It isn't too bad down there, to be honest," Eren said "Well except for the rats"

"Yes sir," I said to Commander Erwin before turning to Eren and saying "You really think rats scare me" then I heard Petra say

"You think you're so tough. I bet your just an attention seeking little brat"

"At least I'm not a creepy Yandere," I said

"I'm not a Yandere. Whatever that means" she said

"It means someone who will kill to have the person they love," I said "And when Captain Levi said he had a girlfriend you swore to kill her"

"How do you know that," Petra said

"He told me," I said "And you didn't deny saying it"

When I said that her face paled realising what she had said and the mistake she had made. Commander Erwin had just left so didn't hear what she said but Hanji did she just stared at Petra before saying to Eren and Levi

"Never leave Ava in a room alone with Petra"

Petra just ran off, still in tears, Eren and Levi turned to me

"You okay Ava" Levi asked

"Yea," I said before looking at Eren "It's okay Eren. You didn't know about any of this. Still want to be friends"

"Really. But I nearly. You know" He said

"That wasn't you" I pointed out "And anyway it will be really awkward to explain why we're not friends"

"Okay still friends," he said

"See you tonight, Wings, I need to finish off some paperwork," Levi said before kissing my cheek

"What did he mean by seeing you tonight? Wait is it what I think it is" Eren said 

"No. He trains me at night to help me become a better soldier" I said

"So, want to hang out for a bit," Eren asked me

"Sure, just let me grab my book," I said running to get it


	11. 11

We walked out to the tree where he kissed me and we started chatting about everything. We got onto the subject of loss.

"So, you lost your entire family," Eren said pity lacing his voice

"Yea but please don't pity me if it wasn't for that I would never have met any of you lot," I said

"Why," he asked

"I would've joined with my brother. That would have meant joining the 105th" I explained

"Oh. I guess I feel bad now" he said "I was always winging about how I lost my mother and had Mikasa and Armin there to comfort me whereas you never whined about losing anyone and had no one to help you through it"

"Yea but it wasn't the first time I had lost people. When I lost my parents, I had no time for whining about it. I had to look after my brother. I guess it helped to keep myself busy I didn't have time to think about it" I explained

"So, you basically became his mother," Eren said

"Yea I did"

"What was it like, sleeping on the streets," he asked

"You really want to know," I asked him he nodded and stared at me like a little kid "Alright then. It was filthy, no baths or toilets, limited food, no water, no beds, no clean clothes, people look down at you because of it, you get bullied a lot, no proper education, you have to steal so people hate you. I nearly got raped multiple times. I lived in a park and never slept, I wore the same clothes for 3 years only changing a few weeks before wall Maria fell, people you knew cut off all connection with you, the MPs will arrest you for anything, everyone hates you. Once my brother fell really ill, I tried to look after him but knew if I didn't get proper help for him soon he would die so I went to the local market to try and get a doctor to help and only one man said he would help if I slept with him. I had to agree as it was the only way Thomas would survive." Eren just looked at me shocked. I saw Olou start to walk up to us so stood to meet him. When he got to us he punched me in the face knocking me into the tree.

"What the hell was that for Olou," I asked standing up, "I think you broke my nose"

"Good you idiot. You really think I believe Petra would do all that stuff to you" he said angered

"Leave them alone, Olou" I heard Levi say as I was relocating my nose

"Yes Captain," he said before walking off

"Eren go clean the stables. Ava help him your horse will be here soon along with the new graduates" Levi said "Oh and Jaeger don't tell anyone else about Me and Ava okay"

"Yes, Captain," Eren said as Levi walked away. We started to walk towards the stables Chatting as we went.

After we finished cleaning Eren's horse we saw some of our friends walking past.

"Captain, may we go see our friends," Eren asked

"Yes" Was Levi's answer and Eren started walking over to them

"Eren wait," I said and he turned to look at me "How about we play a little trick on them"

"What sort of trick," he asked. I transformed into a Falcon and landed on his shoulder. We started walking over to the rest of them. I saw that they weren't stopping so flew up and landed on Krista's shoulder making her stop and stare at me. When Ymir noticed me on Krista's shoulder she tried to hit me. I flew over to Sasha instead. Armin took notice of who I had landed on and Muttered

"Ava" under his breath. I only heard because I was next to him. All I did was bow my head as an answer. When Jean saw me, he hit me on the head. I flew up and landed on Eren's shoulder making them realise he was here

"Eren," Mikasa said while hugging him and swatting me away. I just landed on Armin's head as he knew who I was.

"That's enough playing around Cadet" I heard Levi say. I jumped off of Armin's head and landed before transforming into my human form.

"Yes Captain," I said before I fell over with a Blond head of hair in my face

"AVA. How have you been? Did they do any experiments on you? Did they hurt you at all?" Krista asked 

"I'm fine Krista. They haven't done any experiments on me and no-one has seriously hurt me" I said

"By saying seriously, it shows that someone has hurt you," Armin said helping me get up.

"It's nothing," I said then I saw Petra walk past. She glared at me and I glared back she started to walk towards me but Eren walked next to me and put his hand around my shoulders protectively. 

"Go way Petra. Can't you see that we are trying to chat with our friends here" Eren said

"Fine but I will get you one day," she said glaring at me. As she was walking away Levi stuck his foot out tripping her up making her trip into a pile of horse poo. I and Eren started laughing at her while everyone else was trying not to laugh at her. I saw Levi smile a little bit.

"She was the one who hurt you, no" Armin said

"It's fine she punched me that's all," I said while we were walking to the cafeteria, getting food and sitting down.

"And she made a threat on your life," Eren said

"Wait What?!?" Sasha Yelled "Why would someone want to kill you, you're too nice"

"Thanks, Sash but she just hates me," I said

"it's not only her who hates you. Don't think we haven't seen how close you are to the Captain" Gunther said as he walked past. As Olou walked past following Gunther and Eld he grabbed my soup and poured it on my head before Petra punched me. I just sat there letting it happen. Once they had gone I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria hearing someone follow me. I continued to walk to my library. Once I got there I heard a voice behind me

"Ava" I heard Eren say to me. I opened the door and let him walk in first. Once I closed the doors Eren turned to me and opened his arms, I just ran into them crying. I don't know how long we sat there me crying in his arms and him hugging me and whispering things in my ear like "It's all going to be alright" and such things. When I finally stopped crying and looked up I saw that it was dark out. I heard the doors opening and looked over at them to see Levi closing them. Once he had fully closed them he started walking over to us. I got out of Eren's grasp and ran into Levi's arms. He picked me up bridal style and sat down on one of the couches putting me on his lap.

"Go to bed Jaeger and make sure your friends know Ava is okay. Some of them are freaking out about her being missing. They were yelling at Olou and Petra because of things that were done in Ava's Past" Levi said

"What things?" Eren asked

"I tried to kill myself multiple times during training," I said "They stopped me"

"Okay. I'll tell them that you're okay" He said before leaving

"You really okay, Flame," Levi asked me

"Yea I think I just needed to cry," I said

"Eren seems like a brother to you," Levi said

"Yea he is," I said "And why is my nickname Flame"

"Because flames only need a little help and they can be one of the strongest forces on earth, plus your hair looks like a fire," he said

"Okay, Shorty," I said smiling slightly

"I can change your nickname back to Brat," he said

"It's okay hot stuff," I said

"I like my nickname it can stay," he said

"You just want to stay here all night" I suggested

"Sure," he said. We sat there for a few minutes before he kissed me. Then I heard a door slam open and someone gasps. We broke off the kiss to look who had entered only to see Krista and Sasha.

"I tried *gasp* to stop them *gasp* but they are very fast and strong *gasp* when they are worried about *gasp* Ava" an out of breath Eren said leaning against the doorframe

"It's okay Eren I know," I said

"Ava are you sure you are okay," Sasha said while she and Krista moved me off of Levi's lap and onto her's

"Yes, Sash I'm fine," I said while nodding at Eren to close the doors

"Okay that's good," Krista said "NOW WHY THE HELL WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH CAPTAIN LEVI AND HOW WAS EREN NOT SURPRISED"

I just looked at Levi and he said "I and Ava are dating and Eren walked in on us kissing earlier"

"You sure it was JUST kissing," Krista asked

"Yes, it was just kissing we have only been dating for a few days," I said "Also you are acting like my mum"

"What is this place?" Sasha asked

"Oh, yea I forgot to ask," Eren said

"It is Ava's library," Levi said "I gave it to her"

"Okay 1 Ava you have to keep him he is epic and 2 Do you have the authority to do that" Krista said

"Yes, I do," he said

"Okay, we should probably get to bed," I said

"Yea. See you in the morning" Eren said walking off obviously tired

"Night Eren," I said waving him goodbye "if you collapse I'm not dragging you to bed"

"You really are a wonderful friend," Sasha said in a sarcastic voice

"Yea you three should really get to bed," Levi said

"You two go ahead I'm going to tidy up here quickly," I said

"Night Ava," they both said

Once they were gone I turned to Levi

"I assume you aren't going to be going to the forest tonight," he said

"No, I think I just want to lie down for a bit," I said "I just have to try not to fall asleep"

"Come sleep with me," he said

"Really but if anyone comes in they will think we..."

"You will just have to leave earlier than normal," he said

"Okay I'll come," I said "Let me just go tell Krista and Sasha not to tell anyone about us"

A/N

I forgot to update on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday so have 4 updates instead to make up for it.


	12. 12

I ran to catch up with Sasha and Krista.

"Guys," I said stopping them right before they opened the dorm room door "Please don't tell"

"About what?" Sasha asked

"About me and him," I said not wanting to say Levi's name in fear that the other girls could hear

"Don't worry I promise we won't tell?" Krista said "I'll make sure Sash doesn't tell"

"Thanks, Kris," I said

"Ava has a boyfriend. What's his name" I heard Mikasa say

"Why would I tell you, bitch," I said

"Because you're possibly dating my bother," she said

"No, he is like a brother to me," I said

"Fine. Then what is his name?" Ymir asked "I remember that brunette guy saying how close you were to Captain Levi"

"You really think that he would date me," I said laughing "He is more likely to date Eren"

"Except for the fact he beat the crap out of him in the courthouse," Mikasa said

"Yea well it's better than the MPs having him," I said

"I wish the MPs took you," Ymir said

"You know sometimes so do I," I said

"No. you are not doing this again," Krista said

"What do you mean again?" Mikasa asked

"None of your business," I said before pushing through Mikasa and Ymir to get to my stuff. I grabbed my PJs and walked out the room

"Where are you going?" Ymir asked

"Anywhere to get away from the creepy Yanderes," I said

"The hell is a Yandere," Sasha asked and I laughed a bit "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You sounded like Connie," I said "And a Yandere is someone willing to kill for the person they love"

"Oh, so basically Mikasa for Eren," Krista said

"Or Ymir for you," Mikasa said

"Yep. Now I'm just going to go..." I said slowly backing away

"The dorms are this way," Ymir said

"I have a feeling that both you and Mikasa are going to try to kill me in my sleep so I ain't sleeping in the same room as you," I said

"Where you going to sleep then," Mikasa said

"You'll just kill me if I tell you," I said. I heard someone walking down the hall. I turned my head a bit and saw Captain Levi walking towards us. I ran past Ymir and Mikasa and Put my PJs back on my bed

"Cadets shouldn't you be in bed by now," He said

"Yes, Captain we were just making sure Ava was okay," Ymir said

"I know that both Cadet Ymir and Cadet Ackerman hate Cadet Phoenix so that is a lie and that You could be making sure she is okay in your Dorm rather than in the middle of the hall," he said

"Yes Captain," I said walking into the dorm and getting my PJs before walking to the bathroom while Ymir and Mikasa got into bed and Sasha and Krista grabbed their PJs and followed me into the bathroom. I walked into one of the little cubicles they have for showers and started getting changed. Once I was changed I walked out and waited for Sasha and Krista. I was wearing a pastel turquoise tank top and a pair of plain black PJ shorts with a bit of lace on the edges. When Sasha and Krista came out of the cubicles I saw that they were both wearing exactly the same outfits but Sasha's was light pink and white and Krista's was light blue and white. We walked into the bedroom and Sasha suddenly yelled: "AVA YOU HAVE A TATTOO?!?" 

"Oh, yea. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my powers" I said

"You are strangely okay with that" Krista said

"Yea. If the boys heard you they are going to ask me about it" I said "I actually hope they didn't hear that"

"I'm going to go tell them," Ymir said before running out of the room

"I wanna come," Mikasa said

"Guys don't," Krista said while she and Sasha chased after them

"Whelp I'm screwed" I muttered to myself as I heard footsteps thudding down the hallway.

"No way. She actually has a tattoo" Jean said

"Yea no dip Sherlock," I said "Now can you get out"

"What are you doing out of bed and staring in the girl's dorms?" I heard Captain Levi ask

"N-Nothing sir," Jean said

"They were staring at my tattoo," I said "I believe it has something to do with my powers, sir"

"Okay Cadet" Levi said "Now for you boys. You need to clean the entire base twice in the morning"

"Yes sir," They said

"How did you know of Cadet Phoenix's tattoo anyway," Levi asked

"Ymir told us," Jean said before running off

"You have to help the boys clean tomorrow Cadet Ymir," Levi said before walking off

I just got into bed and waited for the others to fall asleep. Once they had I snuck out of bed and silently opened the door before creeping out the door and silently closing it. Once I was out of the room I walked to Levi's office and knocking on the door.

"Name and Business" I heard him say from the other side of the door

"Who else would visit you at this time," I said

"Fair point. Come in" He said

I walked into his office closing the door after me. He was sitting at his desk in his PJ trousers and no shirt on doing some paperwork.

"What took so long?" he asked

"I didn't want to make Ymir or Mikasa suspicious," I said

"Good point," he said "Also I heard what you said earlier, about me liking Jaeger. I have standards you know"

"Yea. I know" I said "That doesn't explain why you are dating me though"

"I'm dating you because you are wonderful," He said in response getting up from his desk and walking over to me

"As if I'm wonderful. I'm just a broken little girl with some talents" I said

"You may be. But you are so much more than that as well" he said face to face with me "You are one of the nicest people I have ever met. You are not afraid to lose your life to protect others. You help others instead of putting your problems first. You may be a broken little girl but you are my broken little girl. Okay"

"Okay. You know that isn't going to change my view of myself" I said

"Yea but it was worth a shot," he said backing away from me "So shall we get some sleep"

"Yea," I said following him through one of the 4 doors in the room. The door led to a bedroom. I assumed that one of the other 2 unidentified doors in the room led to a bathroom and one was a spare room. Levi got into bed first and I snuggled up next to him.

"Just so you know the bathroom is the room next door," Levi said to me


	13. 13

"Okay thanks" I replied half asleep already 

"Night Flame," He said closing his eyes

"Night Hotstuff," I said in return before I heard a scream. It sounded like Sasha. I got out of Levi's bed and ran to my room. When I got there I saw the door wide open and a figure standing over Sasha's bed hands raised and holding something. The moon glinted on the object they were holding and I saw it was a knife. They began to bring the knife down not noticing me standing in the doorway. I put a shield on Sasha and the other 3. When the person brought the knife down it bounced off the shield and out of their hands, hitting me in the leg. This is when the person noticed me and started walking towards me. I backed away as far I could before I walked into a wall. I saw that there was a window next to me and opened the curtains so I could see their face. They turned out to be Petra. She reached me and pulled the knife out of my leg.

"Come on you little bitch. You know you want to scream, so scream" she said as she pulled the knife out but I didn't scream, which was a mistake. "Don't want to scream, then I guess I'll have to make you scream"

"No Petra" was all I said in return, trying to ignore the pain in my leg.

"Really well let's make you scream," she said before plunging the knife into my shoulder. I held in a scream and went to grab her wrist as she pulled the knife out. I saw Krista run out the room along with Sasha while Ymir and Mikasa ran to their wardrobes and grabbed something out of them. As I went to grab Petras wrist she saw mine and said

"Sad little girl are we" Now to someone, like you, who don't know me will find this statement weird but what she means is the cut marks on my arms and wrists from before I joined the army and a little bit after I joined the army. I stopped when I became closer to Krista and Sasha, mainly because they found out so wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself, I started again when we drifted apart but stopped when I joined the scouts.

Petra grabbed both wrists and pulled the skin on my arms, reopening each wound. This time I screamed. While she was pulling on my arms hoping to reopen some more wounds I kicked her in the stomach making her drop the knife, Blade first, onto my foot. I fell over feeling faint from blood loss but saw Petra get up ready to grab the knife. I stood up and opened the window next to me and picked the knife out of my foot holding it out of the window, I looked out the window to make sure no-one was there and dropped the knife when I saw no-one was. I heard footsteps running down the hallway, me and Petra both looked over and saw Captain Levi, Krista, Sasha, Hanji and Eren. Petra kicked me where I had injured my leg in Trost before running off, only to be grabbed by Armin. Sasha, Krista, Eren and Levi ran over to me and Hanji ran over to Petra and Armin, punching Petra and knocking her out and dragging her towards the dungeons as Armin ran over to me. Eren picked me up and started walking towards the med bay and Levi walked over to the dungeons to help Hanji deal with Petra. Once we got to the med bay no-one was awake so Krista went to get Hanji and Levi as Armin started to help bandage my wounds. As Eren was cutting one of the lengths of bandage he cut his finger and a drop of his blood landed in the wound on my shoulder, the moment it landed it started healing my shoulder wound. Just then Hanji and Levi walked in and saw my steaming shoulder

"Ok, are you a titan shifter?" Hanji asked

"No, Eren cut his finger while cutting bandages and some of his blood dripped on my shoulder then it started healing," I replied

"I need to write this down," Hanji said running out of the room

"Ok so that happened, you ok Flame" Levi asked forgetting Armin was there

"Yea, just a few scratches," I said being sarcastic

"Um what is happening," Armin said

"Oh shit. I forgot you were here" Levi said "Ok so I'm dating Ava and if you tell anyone you are dead got that"

"Oh and Eren, Sasha, Krista, Petra, Hanji and Erwin already know," I said

"Ok then," Armin said as he finished bandaging me up "It isn't very good but it is the best I could do"

"It's okay Armin," I said

"You should probably stay here tonight," Levi said

"Yea but the sun is rising" I pointed out looking at the window

"Okay so I guess we should go get ready," Sasha said

"Yea let's go before everyone else wakes up," I said getting off the bed and walking back to my dorm with Sasha and Krista. When we got there I saw Ymir and Mikasa in bed. I walked over to my wardrobe that I share with Sasha and grabbed my uniform and walked to the bathroom to get changed. Once I was changed I went back to the main part of the dorm and sat waiting for Krista and Sasha. When they were ready we walked to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Once we got our food and sat down I saw Armin, Eren and Levi walk in and get food. Since we were the only people in here Eren and Armin sat with us and Levi walked over to us and said

"Two of you need to stay with Ava at all times and no sparring for her either" before he sat down at a different table and started eating. A few minutes after we got there Jean and co arrived along with most of the other scouts and Petra.

"Why isn't she in the dungeons," Sasha said so only me, Krista, Armin and Eren could hear her.

"I don't know but if she comes over here I'm leaving," I said

"Me too," said Sasha. 

"Hey, are you okay Ava?" Reiner asked "Hanji, Krista, Armin, Sasha and Captain Levi are all looking at you like you might die at any moment"

"With all the blood she lost it wouldn't be a surprise," Armin said and Jean looked at him like 'WTF Do you mean'

"Jean quit looking at Armin like that," I said before I could explain anymore I saw a knife fly at my face and grabbed it right before it hit me in the face. Then Levi yelled

"Who the fuck let Petra have a knife" everyone was staring at me, Petra and Levi. I just got up and walked outside stabbing the knife into the table. I heard some others get up after me.


	14. 14

"What happened in there" I heard Reiner ask me

"Last night I got up to go get some water and heard a scream. I recognised it as Sasha's so ran to our dorm. When I got there I saw someone standing over her bed with a knife, I put a shield over her and the others but not myself so when the knife hit the shield it bounce off and flew into my leg" I said pointing to my leg wound "then the person who tried to stab Sasha walked over to me and pulled the knife out. I managed to open the curtains and saw that it was Petra before she stabbed me in the Shoulder" I pointed to my shoulder "I grabbed her wrist to stop her from stabbing me again but she reopened some old wounds on my wrists. I kicked her in the stomach making her drop the knife, but it landed blade first in my foot. I grabbed it and threw it out the window. That's when Captain Levi, Hanji, Eren, Krista and Sasha came. Petra began to run but Armin grabbed her and Hanji knocked her out. Then they took me to the med bay and patched me up. By the time we were finished, it was sunrise so we all just got ready."

"Okay so Petra is a bitch," Connie said. We had all walked over to a few trees and sat in the shade as it was a very hot day. We just sat there for about 10 minutes until Commander Erwin told us to start training. Everyone else got but I stayed sitting.

"Ava you not going to train," Berthold said

"No, I have orders from Captain Levi not to train," I said 

"Yea probably because he knows that even Krista could beat you, you weakling," Olou said as he walked past

"Pheonix get off your lazy ass and train with Olou," Commander Erwin said " I don't care what Captain Levi has said now train"

"Yes sir," I said before facing Olou who already had a wooden knife

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you are injured?" he said grinning. I heard him think 'this is going to be easy'.

He came at me first trying to hit my shoulder with the knife I moved out of the way grabbing the knife from his hand in the process. Then I threw the knife into a tree as it would be easier to fight him without it in my hands. Then he went to stomp on my injured foot but I moved my foot and kicked him in the back of the ankle before kicking him in the back of the knee. He kneeled on the ground before getting up and trying to punch me in the face but I stopped him hit him in the throat and kicked him in the back of the knee. At this point, a crowd had gathered around us.

"What the hell was that. You used a dirty move" Olou exclaimed

"We are training to fight. If you meet a criminal do you really think they will refrain from using dirty moves" I said walking over to the tree with the knife in " You let pride blind you. If someone comes running at you with a knife they will not stop because you are older then someone standing next to you. In fact, they will go for you first because they think that you have more experience"

"And how do you know all this?" Olou asked

"How do you think I learned to fight. I was attacked by some other kids when I lived on the streets and I realised that if I wanted to survive I needed to know how to fight" I said chucking the knife at Olou

"Hey Olou you called Ava weak but she just beat you while she was injured maybe you need some extra training," Jean said "No offence Ava but you were one of the weakest people in our training corps"

"It's fine I know," I said

"You probably used your powers to help you become stronger," Olou said

"Stop making excuses for being beaten by an injured 15-year-old girl who was one of the weakest people in her training corps and get off the ground Olou," Levi said "And you're right Ava, criminals won't refrain from using dirty moves. Now more then ever we are likely to get attacked because we have a titan working for us. If a civilian does attack you, you need to know how to stop the fight without seriously injuring them. Anyway I need to speak to my squad"

"Yes sir," we said before me,Eren, Petra, Olou, Gunther and Eld followed him.


	15. 15

We followed him to a classroom of sorts and saw Hanji in there. He told us of some experiments Hanji wanted to do on Eren and me. The first one was just using some of Eren's blood to heal a few of my wounds. I took my jacket off and rolled up my sleeve so Hanji could remove the bandages from my shoulder. She then wiped down Eren's hand and cut right across it so that there would be enough blood to heal my wounds. She let the blood drip onto my shoulder and soon enough it was fully healed.

"That was amazing. This means that if we can get titan blood to stay rather then evaporating we could harness the healing properties. That would be an amazing achievement." Hanji said. That was it for my experiments for the morning as Hanji wanted to focus on Eren for a bit. I just sat around watching. At lunchtime, I sat away from the rest as I felt unwelcomed at their table. I was just thinking to my self when I saw an explosion and looked over. I saw Eren but he had partially transformed. The others had gathered around him and looked ready to kill him. I saw him trying to get his arm out of his titan form. Then I heard a scream of excitement and instantly knew that I was Hanji. She ran over and touched the skin of the titan before jumping back and putting her hand in a puddle. I walked over to Eren and climbed up his titan body, the heat of it not bothering me. I grabbed the knife I kept in my boot and cut his hand out of the titan body before jumping down. While the body was disintegrating and Hanji was complaining about how we could have let he test it I saw something metal hit the floor, it had fallen from the titan's hand. I walked over and picked it up, it was a teaspoon.

"Eren what were you doing right before you transformed," I asked

"Um... I had knocked a teaspoon on the ground so bent down to grab it then I transformed" he answered

"That's a stupid question to ask," Petra said

"Well it isn't when a teaspoon falls out of a titans hand" I reply showing it to her, "I think that Erens transformation isn't just him bitting his hand, I think he also needs a reason to transform"

"That actually a pretty good idea, I just hope the higher ups think it is as well," Hanji said "Also where did the knife you cut Eren from his titan form come from"

"I always a knife in my boot," I say

"Why?" Hanji asked

"Too many people have tried to kill me," I say looking at Petra.

"Okay so I'm finished testing Eren so it's your turn, Ava," Hanji said walking over to me and grabbing my wrist pulling me away. I hissed in pain very quietly but Hanji heard "You okay Ava" she asked before looking at my wrists "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot about your wrists"

"It's fine," I said "So what tests are you going to do on me"

"Well, I saw the book you were reading, about Athena, and wanted to see what powers of her's you had" Hanji explained "We already know that you can grow wings, control elements and create shields. So I was thinking we should try the power of the reading minds, which is where Eren is needed. I don't know if you have to be close to the person to read their mind so I thought why not try it on Eren"

"Hey Eren"

"Hey Ava"

"Hanji really likes to talk doesn't she"

"Yea"

"We can chat through our minds," I told Hanji

"Maybe we can try healing now" she suggested

"Okay," I said "Who am I healing"

When I said that everyone backed away

"I'll just heal myself," I say walking over to some rocks. I sat down and took my boot off so I could see the bandages on my foot. I removed them and saw the cut, it went quite deep and because of the way the knife fell it went over most of my foot. I put my hand over my foot and thought of the cut closing. I saw a light through my eyelids and opened my eyes when I thought the cut was healed. I looked at my foot and only saw a faint scar on it.

"That was AMAZING" Hanji yelled 

"So what other powers does Athena have"

"The power to show soul mates through the red string," I said remembering the book I had read

"Cool. KIRSTEIN OVER HERE NOW" Hanji yelled see that Jean wasn't doing anything "So how does this work"

"I think that I can choose whether I want everyone to see or just me," I say closing my eyes and thinking of the scene in front of me. I concentrated on creating a red string on Jean's pinkie and saw where it went. Unfortunately, it didn't go far. I looked at who it led to, Marco. I saw that he had two other red strings. I saw that they led to Armin and Mikasa. After that, I opened my eyes.

"Did it work?" Hanji asked

"Yes" I replied

"Show us who his soulmate is then" she yelled getting the attention of some of the others

"Ok. And you mean soulmates" I say "Someone can have multiple soulmates. It only happens if one is to die early or if a choice made by the person makes a soulmate reject them"

After saying that I lifted my arm and pointed at Jean thinking of what I had just seen. I saw one red sting leave his left pinkie and fade halfway through and two red strings leave his right pinkie one going to Mikasa and the other to Armin.

"Why is one of his red strings fading," Hanji asked while Eren raged about Mikasa and Armin not being allowed to date a horse

"One of his soulmates are dead," I say "Do you want to see them"

"You can do that" Hanji asked

"Yes. It won't bring them back but it will show a ghost of sorts" I say pointing at the faded end of the string. Slowly a form started to take shape.

"Marco" Jean muttered

"Was he a friend of yours?" Hanji asked

"He was like a brother to me," Jean said as I made the red strings disappear

"What happened to him," She asked

"He's half the man he used to be," Connie said. Jean glared at him

"Don't you all have jobs to do. Wouldn't want Captain Levi catching you slacking off" I said " You already have cleaning duty because he caught you looking in the girl's dorm"

"Wait they were doing what," Hanji said

"Ymir told us Ava had a tattoo so we wanted to see for ourselves" Connie explained while I removed my jacket and rolled up my left sleeve so Hanji could see the tattoo.


	16. 16

"What other powers did Athena have?" Hanji asked changing the subject

"Only control of the elements, Animal shifting, Force fields, Wings and a full transformation," I said "The only one I haven't used if full transformation" 

"Okay. So should we try control of the elements" Hanji suggested

"Sure," I said I created fire, got some water out of a river, got some earth and made a ball of air. I shaped them all int balls and made them float around me.

"Okay, how about animal shifting next," Hanji said

"Okay," I said and transformed into a wolf. I had a brown coat and emerald eyes. I heard a scream and it sounded like Sasha. I ran to where the scream had come from. I saw Petra about go be attacked by a wolf. She was running but the wolf was catching up. I ran between her and the wolf.

"Move woman, she kicked my son," the wolf said. I could only understand him because of my wolf form.

"You are the leader of the pack that lives in the woods near here correct," I said not moving

"No our alpha was recently killed. We cannot choose a new alpha" he said

"Why not," I said

"The only wolf that wants to be alpha is horrible. He wants to kill everyone who goes against him"

"Let me be alpha," I said 

"Why should I. Anyway, you would need to beat the other wolf in a fight" he said. I saw a wolf running towards us a cub in her mouth and a big black wolf chasing her

"What is wrong," I asked

"That is my mate and son. The one she kicked, the wolf behind them is the wolf you need to beat" he said. The woman ran behind her mate as he stood protectively in front of her.

"If that child cannot take care of its self then it shall die," said the black wolf

"You are the wolf who wants to be alpha," I said walking around the couple

"Yes. You would make a lovely wife" he said

"Okay but first I need to do this," I said before going to attack him. He knew that I would use that move so jumped out the way. I didn't fall face first onto the floor like he had hoped instead I moved one paw over and scratched his eye blinding him.

"AH. You win" he said before I turned to face the couple

"Are you all okay?" I asked

"We are but my son is hurt," the woman said

"I know someone who can help. It is a human but she has grown up with animals her entire life" I said. At first, the couple seemed like they didn't want a human helping their son but he woke up and started howling in pain.

"Please help him," the woman said. I carefully picked up the wolf in my mouth and made my way over to Sasha. I knew that the black wolf wasn't going to let me win that easily so I placed the cub at Sasha's feet before turning around and grabbing the other wolfs neck in my mouth. He was mid-jump when I grabbed him so I threw him across the courtyard. He lay on the ground in immense pain but not dead.

"This doesn't make you alpha you know that," he said

"Actually it does," said the first wolf " I looked around and saw a pack of wolfs surrounding us "We have agreed that you should be our new alpha. I just remembered I never got your name"

"Ava," I said

"Ava is our new alpha," he said

"Leave," I said facing the black wolf "If you ever cause trouble with us again I will kill you"

"Okay," he said running off. Once he ran off I walked over to the cub. Sasha had picked him up and was looking at him. Once I was in front of her I transformed back into a human. I put my hand over the cub and healed his wounds. I then put the wolf cub on the ground and transformed back into a wolf. I knew everyone was staring at me but turned to the wolfs first.

"What are you?" the first wolf asked

"I'm an animal shifter" I replied

"So your not actually a wolf" he replied

"I am part wolf, but stay in my human form most of the time," I say

"Okay. Before we go any rules you want us to follow" he asked

"Leave the humans alone. Unless told to don't attack humans" I say before they all leave. I transform back into my human form and start to walk off before Petra yells

"You saved me. Why?"

"Because you're a strong soldier. Right now you're more useful to us alive" I walk off after saying that. I heard 5 sets of footsteps following me. After a while, I reached the woods.

"What happened back there Ava," Eren asked me

"That wolf was going to kill Petra because she kicked his cub. I stopped him, then I beat the wolf who wanted to be Alpha and was voted Alpha" I explained

"You really do have a heart of gold. You just hide it from those who don't know you" I heard Levi say

"Get out of the tree Levi," I said looking at him.

"Fine. You could have let the wolf hurt her a bit you know" he said jumping out of the tree

"How did you know Ava was going to come here?" Armin asked

"I showed her this place. It's where we come to train" Levi replied

"So your getting training from humanities strongest," Hanji said "And he also happens to be your boyfriend"

"Yea basically," I said

"This place really is beautiful," Krista said

"Yes it is," Sasha said "It reminds me of home"


	17. 17

After she said that I heard 3DMG and looked up but didn't see the brown jackets of the scouts like I was expecting to, instead I saw 5 or 6 people dressed in long black cloaks. They had us surrounded but were staying in the trees almost like they were scared of coming down. One jumped down right in front of me. They were short likely no older than 12 or 13. The cloak moulded to their body so I could see it was a boy from his wide shoulders. He turned his head a bit to look up at me and I saw that he was pale and had blond-ish hair. He looked up at me and after a few seconds of looking at my face, he stepped back, in terror almost like he had seen a ghost and the next thing I knew I was against a tree with a knife against my neck.

"Why do you look like her" he muttered, sadness lacing his voice. From his voice, I could definitely tell he was around 13. Then he yelled "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE HER"

"Who," I said holding his arm and removing the knife from my neck.

"My sister" he replied

"What was her name," I asked

"Ava. Ava Phoenix" he said. I looked at him my eyes widening

"T-Thomas," I said. He looked at me and removed his hood, hugging me as soon as it was off. I hugged him back. A single tear falling from my eye. We fell to the floor, still in each other's arms. His head on my shoulder and tears soaking my shirt. The other people in the trees jumped down. They all slowly started to remove their hoods, except for one. I looked around at them and saw all of my old friends. Lucifer, Om, Park, Recnac. Then the final person removed their hood and I saw him, Reg. After that Thomas removed himself from me.

"Sorry about your shirt" he muttered

"It's fine. Right now my shirt is the least of my worries. I want to know what happened to you all." I asked

"Well after the fall of Wall Maria we hid in Wall Rose. We were there for about 2 months before we found Reg. We all believed that you were both dead. When I saw Reg I thought you might be with him, then he told us what happened. After a few months, we were moved to the fields, that's when people started going missing. First, it was a few people I didn't know, then it was Recnac. I hadn't been able to sleep after what happened in Maria so lay awake most nights. I heard someone enter and go into the 'room' next to mine, the one Recnac, Om and Park shared. I heard them moving and someone saying 'Just take that one'. Once I heard that I climbed out of bed and snuck to the door. I opened it a crack, I saw 3 men dragging Recnac away, while she was gagged and tied up. I followed them out of the barn we were staying in. I followed them until they reached a hole in the ground. It was about big enough for a 5-meter titan to fit through. One of the men climbed down first, then one of them threw Recnac down before climbing down himself. The third was about to climb down when I moved a bit and stood on a stick and it snapped. He looked in my direction and saw me. He started to walk towards me so I ran. I made it to the Barn before he caught me. I had thrown the doors open which woke up Park. Once she realised Recnac was gone she woke Om, Lucifer and Reg. they ran outside and saw me being carried on the man's shoulder. They ran after me but got caught as well. They knocked us all out and once we came to, we found ourselves in a cell. There were two other people in that cell. They explained that the people who took us were going to sell us as slaves. We didn't get out and got sold as slaves but quickly escaped. My 'Master' had this gear so we taught ourselves how to use it. We started causing trouble in the underground, now the Garrison hates us" Thomas explained

"Erwin told me that some kids were causing trouble in the underground and that we were going to go recruit them for the scouts," Hanji said

"Okay so when they do come and get you, please don't kill any of them," I said

"You just said that so they don't accidentally hurt Levi," Eren said

"Shut up Titan-boy," I said

"Aw come on why do I get the weird nickname" Eren complained.

"Potato, Train, Duck, Six, Nuke, Tall emo, Short emo," I said pointing to everyone as I said their nickname

"So Levi doesn't have a nickname," Hanji said

"No, he does," I said

"What is it?" Sasha asked

"Hot stuff," I said

"What is going on" Thomas asked

"I'm dating Levi," I said

"Okay so anyway. We should probably head back" he said "See you soon sis"

"Bye," I said "We should probably head back as well"

"Let's go, also for that thing Erwin planned to catch your brother I need to take one member of my squad so your coming" Levi said to me

"Okay that gives me a reason to beat the crap out of Reg," I said

"You really hate him don't you," Eren said slinging his arm around my shoulders

"He left me to die, how can I not hate him," I said "Also is it okay if I call you Onii, it means older brother"

"That's fine by me but Mikasa my kill you," he said

"I can take her and if not Ihave Levi," I said


	18. 18

After I said we saw a flash of light around us. When it faded we saw tons of people who seemed to be in certain groups, there were 4 groups not including us. Two were in what looked like school uniforms ,a yellow octopus in front of one group. One of the other groups were in casual clothes while the last was in fancy outfits.

"What is going on," Armin said

"All I know is that I didn't do this," I said

"Are you 100% sure that you didn't do this" Krista said

"Yes I am 100% sure that I didn't do this," I said

"Sebastian where are we," one of the fancy kids said

"I do not know young master but we are defiantly not in London anymore," a tall black haired man in a suit said

"Ciel who are those people" a blonde in a red and pink dress said pointing to us

"Who are we? Who are you this is our property it belongs to the scouts" Levi said

"You are finally taller than someone Ciel," a male blonde in tiny shorts and a fancy shirt and jacket said pointing to the boy who had an eyepatch and blue hair who had spoken first. Next to speak was the yellow octopus.

"Now Nagisa what does it say in the travel guide say about travelling to hostile places"

"Apologies for intruding and leave as quickly as possible, if that is not possible then use force to leave" a skinny blue-haired boy said

"Good now, we are sorry for intruding and we will now take our leave if you will just point the way to Japan," the Yellow thing asked

"Where is that, I've never heard of it," I said

"What wall is it in," Armin said "If you tell us we can point you in the right direction"

"Why would Japan be in a wall?" a redheaded boy asked

"Because without the walls we would all be eaten by titans," Sasha said

"What's a titan," a little girl from the casual group asked

"You know the giants that stay outside the walls, the ones who want to eat all of humanity," I said

"So.. like giant ghouls," she said

"What's a ghoul," Sasha asked

"You know monsters that eat humans to stay alive. The things the CCG hate" a purple haired girl said like it was obvious

"We could always show them what titans are," Eren said

"No, they are kids. I get that you have already been traumatized but I doubt that they would be very happy if we gave them nightmares" I said

"We are not kids," kid with the eyepatch said

"Whatever you want to think eyepatch," I said. I noticed that Eren was going to bite his hand so put my hand on top so he didn't transform "What did I just say about transforming"

"Okay Mum," Eren said. I looked back over at the ghouls as I nicknamed them and saw that they all had black and red eyes.

"That blood smells Étonnant," a tall dude in a purple suit with purple hair said licking his lips "Almost as good if not better then Kaneki-Kuns blood"

"Okay so your all insane," I said healing my hand

"How did you do that," The blonde girl in the dress asked shocked

"I have powers, one of them is healing," I said

"Okay so I feel ignored," said one of the kids in the school uniform he had white hair and grey eyes that looked almost white against his pale skin.

"You haven't caused any trouble. So we don't need to pay attention to you right now" I said turning to face him "so if you could just shut your mouth, it would be very much appreciated"

"You dare to speak to me like that. Wait until my father hears about this" he said

"So you're going to run to your daddy instead of fighting your own battles," I say "Your more self-centred then Jean"

"And he is really self-centred," Armin said. The white-haired kid started yelling things at me, and Levi yelled back. Then I noticed the little girl who was with the Ghouls looked scared and sad. So I decided to ask her what was wrong, through my mind of course.

"Hey what's wrong," I asked and she looked startled "Don't worry you're not crazy, and if you are it means we're all crazy" she smiled a bit at this "So what is wrong?" I asked again

"I don't like it when people yell. It scares me" she said. Then I got an idea

"What's your favourite animal," I asked

"I love cat's," she said

"Okay. Do you know where I'm standing" I asked

"No," she said kind of shy

"I'm the ginger girl with wings on her jacket," I said "Do you see me now"

"Yea," she said. Then I did it I grew cat ears and a tail so I looked like a Neko. This made her giggle

"What's your name," she asked "Mine's Hinami"

"Mine's Ava"

After I said that I saw a black-haired boy with an eyepatch crouch down to Hinami's height and ask her what she was smiling at. She pointed at me and he looked over, at first he looked shocked so I just bought my finger to my lips to show him to be quiet. He understood and smiled before pointing away from the other groups with his thumb suggesting we leave them. I nodded I agreement and silently started to walk away. After a few minutes of walking, we sat down.


	19. 19

"So what did you mean earlier by you didn't bring us here," the boy asked "Sorry I should introduce myself first, I'm Kaneki a friend of Hinami's"

"I'm Ava. And as you saw earlier I have powers so everyone thought I brought you here. That's also how I have cat ears and a tail" I said

"So what is this place. It obviously isn't my world" he said

"It would probably be easier if I showed you," I said getting up "Wait here I'm going to go get some books" then I ran off towards the base. Once I got there I ran to my library and got a few books on titans and the walls. After grabbing them I ran back to Kaneki placing the books down.

"Are you sure we are going to have time to read all of these?" he asked

"My group are really stubborn. From the look's of it so is your group and those fancy kids" I said

"Yea. Touka doesn't like to give up easily. When Hinami's mum was killed, she swore to kill all of the CCG, or Doves as we call them" he said

"The purple haired girl is Touka. Right," he nodded "She has the same name as Captain Levi's horse," I said giggling a little bit.

"Really. She won't be happy" he said also smiling. After that, we started looking through the books and I told him of what happened to me.

"So Captain Levi is your Boyfriend, Eren is like a brother to you, Sasha and Krista are your best friends, Petra and Olou hate you and your brother is a criminal," he said

"Pretty much" after saying that I saw the wolf pup I helped earlier run towards us. I transformed into a wolf when he reached us. "What's up little Pup," I said

"I'm bored so mummy and Daddy said I should come to you ask what to do," he said with a grin on his face

"Okay so are you okay with humans," I asked

"Yes as long as they are nice" he replied

"One sec," I said before transforming back into a human

"Hina come here for a second" I yelled to Hinami who was playing in the grass near us. She started to run over.

"Yea Ava," she said

"Do you want to play with a puppy?" I asked

"Yea I love puppies," she said excitedly. I transformed back into a wolf and said

"Hey little pup I never got your name"

"It's Tobias," he said

"Okay cool," I said before transforming back "Hina this is Tobias he won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt him, okay"

"Okay," she said before running off Tobias following her. I looked up and saw some figures walking towards us. Once they got closer I saw that they were the blonde girl from the fancy group, Nagisa from the Octopus group and some guy with brown hair and a black and red robe from the school group.

"Hello is it okay if we sit with you, it was getting rather loud with the others," the girl said "My name is Elizabeth Midford but you can call me Lizzy"

"Yea it's fine. I'm Ava and sorry about my lot Levi is extremely protective and Eren has anger issues" I said

"Thanks. I'm Neville Longbottom" the boy in the school uniform said

"I'm Nagisa," said Nagisa

"I'm Kaneki and the little girl over there is Hinami," Kaneki said pointing to Hina and Tobias

"The wolf she is playing with is Tobias, as long as we don't hurt him, he won't hurt us," I said

"Okay, and sorry about Draco he isn't used to being spoken back to," Neville said

"It's okay, I was being nice I could have broken several of his bones," I said

"So... What's a titan" Nagisa asked I showed them what a titan was and told them of my powers

"Woah your really powerful," Neville said. Then Kaneki's pocket started glowing and vibrating. He pulled a small box out and walked away, poking it and speaking into it.

"You two seem confused," Nagisa said referring to Me and Lizzy

"Why is he talking into a little metal box?" Lizzy asked

"Wait have you never seen a Phone before," Neville said "Even I know what they are"

"Well where I'm from phones are much bigger," Lizzy said

"Wait what year are you from?" Nagisa asked

"Umm... 1888. Why?" she answered

"That makes sense. Mobile phones haven't been invented for you yet" Nagisa said "I'm from 2018 by the way"

"Same here," Neville said "I'm assuming that Kaneki and Hinami are from 2018 as well"

"So dumb question, What's a Phone?" I asked truly curious.

"Umm, I'm not sure how to describe it honestly. It's a way to stay in contact with people who live long distances away, but it is more efficient then letters" Nagisa said

"Okay. I think I understand it" I say

"What year is it here anyway," Neville asked

"850," I said

"So we travelled through dimensions and time, interesting" Nagisa said

"Sorry about that guys, it was my boss wondering where we all were," Kaneki said sitting down again

"So when do you think they'll be finished fighting," Neville said looking at the others who were still fighting

"Probably when Author-Chan gets bored of writing this bit. I mean when they all get tired. Yea totally what I said" I said to them

"So it will be ages then since Sebastian doesn't get tired easily," Lizzy said

"Elizabeth where did you run off to this time" I heard some kid yell

"Hina, Kaneki where are you guys" I heard someone else yell

"Neville" someone else yelled

"Ava. Where are you" Levi yelled

"Nagisa remember what it says in the travel guide" someone yelled, I'm assuming the octopus "Never run off by yourself in new places" then I saw people walking towards us I stood to greet them, the others doing the same Lizzy getting help from Neville who was next to her.

"HINAMI. GET AWAY FROM THAT FILTHY CREATURE" The girl with purple hair yelled pulling Hina away from Tobias.

"Let me guess that's Touka," I said to Kaneki

"Yep. That's her" he said 

"Nagisa. Did they hurt you at all" a girl with teal hair and amber eyes asked hugging him with a pure look of worry on her face.

"No Kaede I'm fine," He said

"I was just going to offer you lot tea, or coffee, and snacks as well," I said side-glancing at Kaneki as I said Coffee

"So you were planning to poison them," Eyepatch said pushing Lizzy behind him

"And what reasoning would I have to poison them, Eyepatch," I asked

"I mean that short, raven-haired dude was yelling at us a lot, and making death threats," the blonde kid in booty shorts in Lizzy's group said

"Seriously Levi," I said walking up to him "Don't threaten new people" slapping him with every word. I heard Eren trying not to laugh. I walked up to him and slapped him as well.

"Not so intimidating now, huh," Draco said "'Humanities Strongest' as if"

"Really Draco," I said growing my wings "We are stronger then you could ever imagine"

"Your wings are really pretty Ava" I heard Hinami say from behind me

"Thank you, do you want to stroke them," I asked

"Yes please," she said walking towards me. I let my wings hang down so she could stroke them "Your wings are really soft" she exclaimed

"Thanks," I said

"Hey flame, what's with the cat ears and tail," Levi asked

"You lot were scaring Hinami and I noticed so asked her what her favourite animal was she said it was a cat so I grew cat ears and a tail," I explained when I noticed a tall raven haired man in Lizzy's group who was wearing a suit staring at me weirdly, I just moved closer to Levi. Then the man in the suit started walking over to me.

"Sebastian what are you doing," Eyepatch asked, Sebastian just kept on walking towards me. Once he got within touching distance he started scratching my head.

"Purrr," I said before slapping my hand over my mouth. I pushed Sebastian's hand off my head and glared at my friends "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you. My brother lives in the underground don't forget, I have ways of hiding bodies."

"Bassy why don't you notice me like that," a red-haired thing asked.

"Shut up Grell," said Sebastian

I just snuck away back to the books I had brought about my powers, I saw Nagisa do the same.

"Let me guess, you're checking the books to see if there is any way to get us back," he said

"Yep" I replied then I found it "Look at this," I said

In the book, it said that to get someone back to their time or dimension all I had to do was look into their memories and see where they're from.

"Cool," Nagisa said "I imagine that you will need to look into my mind for example and find where I'm from, then imagine the rest of my group"

"I guess so, want to try it out," I said

"Sure," he said. Then I looked into his memories and saw where he was from after I found where he was from I thought of the rest of his group

"Till we meet again," we said in unison before he disappeared.

"What the hell just happened," Eyepatch said

"I have no idea, my young master," Sebastian said

"It seem's they disappeared," Booty shorts said

Then I saw Lizzy sneak over to me

"What did you do," she asked

"I figured out a way to get you all home," I said. I told her and repeated the same process

"Till we meet again," we said in unison that's when Hina walked over to me

"Hina stay away from her. She might be dangerous" Touka said

"Hina I have to send you home now okay," I said bending down to her level

"Okay, just promise you'll visit," she said. I found where she was from and saw Kaneki walking over to us

"Till we meet again," all three of us said in unison. After they left I turned to face Neville's group. I repeated the same process as Neville walked over to me.

"Till we meet again," we said in unison before he and the rest of the group disappeared.

"Now we're just a bunch of idiots standing in a field," Levi said "I'm going back inside"

A/N

Extra long chapter hope you like it also I entered the Wattys


	20. 20

"Time for more test's," Hanji said smiling creepily at me and Eren.

"No Ava's worked hard enough today," Levi said before walking over and kissing me on the cheek "See you tonight," he said before fully kissing me on the lips, that's when I heard footsteps walking towards us, from the base then the footsteps stopped. I pulled away from Levi to see Jean standing there a smirk on his face. 

"Horse-face you tell anyone, I will kill you," I said

"Connie" he yelled running away "Guess what" I just started chasing him, the others following.

"What Jean," Connie asked looking bored

"I just saw Ava and---" Jean started to say until I jumped on his back and covered his mouth. By this time we were in front of the base where everyone else could see us. Then I felt Jean lick my hand.

"That is disgusting Horse-Face," I said grimacing but not removing my hand

"Whats disgusting" Armin asked

"Jean licked my hand" I replied

"So I'm just going to go," Connie said backing away. I jumped off of Jean's back but kept my hand on his mouth

"Hey Jean did you know Ava keeps a knife in her boot," Eren said as Levi walked away. Jean's eyes just widened

"Meet me in front of my room after dinner, I'll explain everything then," I said under my breath "I should probably invite you lot too since you don't really know either" then I told Levi the plan in my head and he said he would meet me in the library

I removed my hand from Jean's mouth and went to go see my horse who was named Marinette. She had black hair with blue reflections and bluebell eyes. She had red streaks all over her fur making her look a bit like a zebra Armin once told me. She always got on well with Levi's horse Touka who had a dark purple mane and red eyes. You knew if she didn't like you, I once saw her throw Petra off of her back.

After cleaning Mari's stable and feeding her I walked to the dining hall and sat with my friends and waited until Jean left. Five minutes after he left I got up Sasha, Krista, Eren, Armin and Hanji following me. Levi was already at the library. 

Once I got to the room me, Sasha, Krista, Mikasa and Ymir shared I saw Jean. I walked past him and he followed me. Once I made it to the library I opened the door and let everyone else walk in first before closing the door and sitting next to Levi on one of the sofas.

"What is this place?" Hanji asked looking around in awe

"It's Ava's library. I gave it to her the day we arrived" Levi replied 

"Okay so I and Levi need to explain basically everything, don't we," I said turning to face everyone else

"Yea pretty much everything," Armin said

Xx Time skip to when you have explained everything Xx

"So I think that's everything," I said leaning back on the sofa. It took about 3 hours to explain everything to them

"Not everything," Levi said "There is one thing you missed"

"What. I told them about you saving me, Thomas and them lot, my parents. That was everything" I said confused

"You forgot to mention that you were the girl in the forest during training," he said

"WAIT. WHAT" Eren, Sasha, Krista and Jean yelled

"Why didn't you tell anyone," Krista asked

"Because we all have secrets we want no-one else to know," I said looking at her

"That explains a lot actually," Sasha said "Like why your bed never looked slept in, and how you woke up earlier than everyone else"

"So it's like really late so everyone should probably go to bed," Hanji said

"Yeah you lot should go to bed," Levi said "Hey flame you going to the forest tonight"

"yea I think I will," I said

"Meet you there" Levi replied as everyone else left

Xx Time skip to expedition because I'm bored of writing this bit Xx

Today was our first expedition into Wall Maria. I was on Mari standing near the gate that would start the expedition.

Once Commander Erwin yelled for us to start we all left, left the safety of the walls, left the security of us living past today. This is the moment we trained for 3 years for. This is the life we chose and there is no going back now.

Once we got out of all the old villages we split off into groups. I was in Levi's along with Eren. No-one else knew our actual position other then Hanji and Commander Erwin. I don't know why but it must be important.

After a while of riding, I saw lots of red smoke signals coming from the right wing. Levi nodded at Petra to send the signal to show we knew and were sending it off to Erwin. I could tell Eren was worried about Armin who was in the Right wing. I was too, Armin isn't strong and has never killed a titan. I just hope he has someone to protect him. I noticed that we were not heading in the direction of Shinganshina instead we were heading towards the forest of giant trees I guessed it had something to do with Hanji's dead titans and the fact that no-one else knew our position. I wonder if it has something to do with the breach in the right wing. The red smoke signals were getting closer. Whatever type of titan it is. It has to be extremely strong to get that far into the formation.

Once we entered the forest of giant trees I saw lots of other squads go around the outside and then I heard a titan running so quickly looked back. What I saw shocked me. It was a female titan. She had no skin and short blonde hair. Her face reminded me of Annie a bit, but that's impossible as she is in the centre with the MPs.


	21. 21

We rode away from her and she followed obviously after something. While we were riding I saw shapes in the trees, people, Erwin knew about the FT and set a trap using Eren as bait.

"EREN DON'T YOU TRUST US WE CAN HANDLE IT. WE ARE SQUAD LEVI, THE BEST OF THE BEST" Petra yelled at Eren who was going to transform but I could tell that he still wanted to transform

"Eren if you don't trust them then at least trust me. You don't need to transform" I said and watched as he moved his hand from his mouth. We sped on and then I heard it. 

"FIRE" Commander Erwin yelled and Levi stopped.

"You lot go a bit further into the forest then stop I'll be back in a bit. Oh and look after Touka" he said before taking off on his 3DMG and landing next to Erwin. Petra tried to grab Touka and tie her to her horse, who I think is named Chloe, but Touka tried to bit her. The others tried and got the same result. Then I grabbed Toukas reins and led her further into the forest. Once we got further into the forest we tied the horses up and climbed into a tree. I sat on a branch with Eren.

"It's weird being back here," I said to him

"You used to come here often," he said as I leaned my head on his shoulder

"Yes, my brother loved this place. It was like a second home to us" I said

"Why did you like it so much," he asked

"Thomas loved running around and making friends, which was hard where we lived, and I loved the solitude. My life was always so busy, I loved being able to relax somewhere where people didn't know who I was. You know how that feels Onii-Chan" I said looking up at him

"Yea. With Mikasa and Armin always following me I needed time alone. Don't get me wrong they are my best friend but sometimes I just needed to be left alone" he said

"You still feel that way?" I asked

"Yea sometimes why," he said, "if you ever need some time alone your free to use the library," I said

"Thanks," he said before we heard a Titan scream and saw a flare signal to start heading back. I untied the horses and they ran back to the others. We followed them on 3DMG and saw a cloaked figure. Gunther called out thinking it was Levi but the person killed him. Olou, Petra and Eld told us to go ahead and we did but not before we saw them transform into the female titan. We watched as the rest of our squad was killed.

"Ava you need to go on ahead," Eren said stopping and facing me

"No she is after you, you go ahead and I'll slow her down," I said also stopping

"No, I promised Captian Levi I would protect you," he said "Now GO" he yelled before pushing me away and transforming. I did go, about 5 trees away before landing and watching what was happening. I saw Eren was winning before the FT used one of Annie's moves on him. Once she did that he started losing and was defeated. I flew forward and got close to the female titan but before I could try to attack her and get Eren out I saw her eat him. I just stopped and stared at her. She saw me and tried to grab me as well but I got out of the way. This went on for a few minutes before I looked into her eyes and saw Annie's staring back at me. I knew her eyes from the few times we spared. She took this opportunity to grab me and chuck me into the mouth as well. I looked around her mouth and saw Eren. He was unconscious so I put a barrier around him then I started trying to find a way out of her mouth that didn't include being vomited out.

After a few minutes of being in her mouth, I felt myself being thrown around, almost like she had fallen over. I took this opportunity to try forcing her mouth open with shields. It worked a bit but I had to use so much effort that I could only open it enough for me to get out.

I climbed out of her mouth and grew my wings almost immediately. I flew up to face her and saw once again the resemblance between her and Annie. At this thought I got furious. If this was Annie then she killed tens of innocent soldiers and tried to kidnap me and Eren, I didn't know her well but I know that Eren classed her a friend. I looked her in the eyes and saw a reflection of myself. I had white glowing eyes and had fully transformed. I then felt a pull and it was like I was pulled out of my own body. I saw that I had all 4 elements surrounding me and I looked furious. I looked at the FT and she looked terrified. I was back in my body now and I surrounded the FT with water and froze it so she was trapped. Then I saw Mikasa come closer and start attacking the ice thinking it was part of the FT. Mikasa weakened the ice enough for the FT to escape and continue running. I flew after her trying to slice her neck with giant shards of ice but they kept on smashing. She noticed that I was becoming a nuisance so rammed me into a tree with her shoulder but I put a shield around myself to minimise the damage. I felt weak but continued to attack her. Eren had become like a brother to me and I wasn't going to lose anyone else.

I continued to attack her but she noticed that I was becoming weaker so grabbed me and tried to throw me in her mouth but I grabbed onto her hand so she couldn't close her mouth. She brought me out of her mouth and squeezed my head hard enough to knock me out but not kill me.

A/N 

I'm going to start updating only for the Wednesdays I've missed instead of every day I've missed.


	22. 22

Xx Time skip to when you have been resued Xx

I woke up and felt my dress still around me. I opened my eyes and saw that we were inside the wall and in the middle of a town. I sat up and saw that Eren was awake and Mikasa was hugging him. I heard a scream from behind me so turned around and saw a woman screaming pointing at me. Then I realised that I was still in my goddess form and I had wings and glowing eyes. I transformed back into my uniform and leaned against the back of the cart looking down. I heard a gasp so looked up and saw Eren and Mikasa looking at some kids on boxes staring at us with big smiles. I looked at the ally next to them and see two kids, a young boy and an older girl holding his hand, looking at us but not with the same excitement as the kids on the boxes but with anger and revenge filled eyes. Much like mine at that age. I did a two finger salute to them and the older girl did it back showing that she understood. The two finger salute was a small symbol between people with no homes, not like people who had lived in Wall Maria but those who had been born on the street or had lived there for a while. People with no family. People with nothing.

I sat in the back of the carriage until we got to the base. When we got there I climbed out and 'went to my room to get some rest' Hanji said but I didn't. I sat in my room with Sasha and Krista as Krista plaited my hair and Sasha told me what was happening outside the forest.

"Apparently Captain Levi rushed off as soon as he saw the light of Eren transforming," she said

"I didn't see him while I was fighting the FT only Mikasa," I said confused

"Yeah but he had further to travel," Krista said as she put a hair band at the bottom of the plait

"Yeah. Anyway I want to know what happened inside the forest" Sasha said

"I don't really remember that much honestly. I saw Eren get beaten and then the FT grabbed me. I forced her mouth open with shields and fully transformed I trapped her in a ball of ice but Mikasa weakened it thinking it was part of the FT so she escaped. I fought her a bit more but got tired pretty quickly so she grabbed me and knocked me out. The next thing I know is I am waking up in the cart and some woman is screaming at me" I say

"Cadet Phoenix, Commander Erwin needs to see you," some random soldier said

"Okay," I said getting up and following him. He led me to a meeting room and opened the door for me. I saw Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean in there. I sat next to Armin and saw he had some blank paper next to him.

"Thank you for finally joining us Cadet Phoenix," Erwin said looking tired "So why were here. Armin believes he has figured out the true identity of the FT"

"I believe it is a member of the 104th," Armin said as I took two pieces of blank paper and a pencil out of a pile and started drawing the FT. "I believe that the FT is a member of the MP called Annie Leonhart" at that Eren flipped and started saying how it couldn't be Annie. I just finished my drawing of the FT and started drawing Annie. I felt Mikasa watching me and eventually everyone else look at me but I ignored it and finished my drawing of Annie. I placed the drawing of Annie directly on top of the drawing of the FT. It matched perfectly

"Eren you are saying that Armin has no proof. I saw the FTs fighting technique, it matched Annie's perfectly. They look similar, too similar to just be a coincidence. She knew what you looked like, she left Armin alive something she hadn't done for anyone else and her eyes. On the few times I spared with Annie I saw that her eyes were full of anger but also full of sadness but when she looked at you her eyes were happier. The FTs eyes were exactly the same as Annie's" I said before sliding the drawings over to Eren. I could tell he still didn't want to believe it but he knew somewhere deep down it was true.

Xx Time skip to when you are in the carriage with a horse Xx 

Eren just switched places with Jean and is heading towards the underground with Annie, Armin and Mikasa. Erwin said that I am to sit in the carriage and wait for a superior officer to let me out to help. After about ten minutes of sitting in a carriage with Jean, I hear an explosion, meaning a titan shifter has shifted and the plan most likely failed and we need to go to plan B. Jean got up and ran out of the carriage ripping his Eren wig off in the process. I followed and grew my wings to get there quicker. 

I landed on a roof next to Hanji, a few other squad members and Jean.

I saw Armin next to a building that was in ruins trying to move some of the rubble. I flew down and landed next to him and helped move some of the rubble only to see Eren. I moved some more rubble and called Jean down.

"What is it," he asked

"I need you to do what you do best, make Eren mad," I said

"Okay... I have nothing" he said

"SERIOUSLY That is like the one thing you do well and you have NOTHING!" I yelled furiously

"Actually I have something. Just please don't kill me" he said

"Why would I ki-" I started to say before he kissed me. I punched him "What the hell Kirsten," I said

"It didn't work," Armin said pointing to the still human Eren

"Eren you are a useless piece of crap that can't do anything right. Your mum died because of how weak you are. If it weren't for you, your mum would still be alive because she wouldn't have had to stay behind to look after you" I said "but if you hadn't been there Mikasa would be dead, there would still be a hole in Trost and humanity would be no closer to discovering the secrets of the Titans. Chose who you want to be, the weak boy who cant control his emotions or the boy who saves lives. Everyone who is out there has their lives depending on you. Young children who need parents to look after them, their survival depends on you" I finished before flying off and joining back up with Hanji.

A/N

I know i need to update twice this week because i missed last week but i don't have enough chapters to update again sorry


	23. Chapter 23

I watched as Eren got up and transformed into his titan form before running after Annie the rest of us following. Eren chased Annie for a few minutes until she fell into Hanji's trap. I watched Hanji go up to Annie but noticed that something was wrong. Annie would never let herself get so easily captured unless she knew she could get out of it. I saw her start to move her neck so jumped down and grabbed Hanji right as Annie bit down on where she had been standing. A few seconds after that Annie managed to break the ropes that were holding her down and running towards the wall. After seeing this Eren ran after her. When she noticed that Eren was chasing her she turned around and started to attack him, managing to rip off one of his arms and one of his legs before pushing him into a building and continuing to run towards the wall. I saw Mikasa fly after Annie so I flew towards Eren.

"Eren you are the only person capable of stopping Annie and if you don't who knows how many people will die. We both know what it is like to lose everything and if you don't stop her many others will know what that is like. Please stop her if not for them then for your mother. She would be so proud of you if she was here" I said to him and flew off as I saw him get up. I watched as he ran towards Annie and started to attack her. She began to climb the wall with her crystalised skin before Mikasa landed on one of her hands making her stop and look at Mikasa in terror as Mikasa cuts her fingers off and says "Fall. Annie". I stood next to Hanji on a roof nearby. I have watched as Annie fell before Eren ripped her from her Titan. I flew forward to help restrain her when I saw her grow a crystal around her.

I watched as people tried to break it knowing that their efforts were in vain. Eventually the crystal was covered with a blanket and put on the back of a wagon. I was stood near Hanji when I heard a commotion from near us. I looked over and saw some soldiers pointing at the wall. I also looked up and saw that face of a Titan looking back at me. I ran forward with Hanji to look closer when Pastor Nick slammed his hand on Hanji's shoulder before speaking.

"Listen to me whatever else you do don't let sunlight touch it." He said in a panic. Me and Hanji stared at him before she started to yell at other soldiers to get covers. I grabbed a couple and some rope before flying to the top of the wall and giving the soldiers the rope. We put it through the covers and I held it over the hole while they tied the rope so it stayed in place. I waited for Hanji as I continued to place the covers.

Eventually Hanji and Pastor Nick arrived and I stood a little away as Hanji questioned him. He was kneeling at the edge of the wall looking at the cover. "Don't worry about the cover, no sunlight will be able to get through. Anyway once you tell us what we need to know I can recover it properly" I said, leaning on some crates.

"Alright, you wanna tell me what's going on? Why a Titan? What's the purpose? What on earth's the point of keeping it hidden inside the wall? And why choose to keep it a secret? I need answers and I'm gonna need them right now!" Hanji questioned. Pastor Nick sighed before getting up off the floor.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, I'm a busy man. My flock has been devastated! I demand restitution! Do you know who I am?! Let me down from here this instant!" He exclaimed. Hanji looked at him with a frown before replying.

"If that's what you want" she said before grabbing him by the collar and leaning him over the edge while he was groaning in fear. "Will straight down do the trick?!" A soldier ran over yelling at her to stop by she just told him to hold before turning back to Pastor Nick. "Let me ask you something, do you have any concept of how many scouts have laid down their lives fighting these monsters? More than you can count. They died fighting for your freedom. I was with them, I was willing to lay down my own life. Now you can explain or you take the plunge. Your choice. I can always move onto the next blowhard. Matter of fact they'd probably know more than you anyway, why am I bothering"

"Let go, unhand me" Pastor Nick said.

"That's kinda what I had in mind"

"Do it"

"Don't try to call out my bluff"

"Please don't" a soldier yelled from behind Hanji.

"You think I'm afraid to die to service my belief. We fulfill our duty whatever the cost. I don't care the lord is my shepard let his humble servant fall" he yelled out sticking his arms out. I stood up properly and prepared to fly just incase. " I grant release" Hanji pulled him back onto the wall and threw him behind her before sitting down at the edge of the wall. I sat next to her.

She started giggling "lighten up, I was just kidding around. Come on Pastor spill it. Are all the walls made of Titans? Please tell me that much"

A soldier walked towards us and started speaking to Hanji "section commander"

"Uhh, how longs it been since I felt like this? Wow, must have been when I stepped out the walls for the first time, talk about terrifying" she said. Then I heard the bells begin to ring and saw a soldier ride through the gate before I heard him yelling.

"The Titans have breached wall rose!"


	24. Chapter 24

I ran down the halls of the base before I ran into someone. "Phoenix where are you going the Titans have broken through wall rose" Armin yelled.

"I know, I'm looking for Levi. I need permission to fly there. I would be the quickest and I could help them" I explained.

"I just saw him that way" he said pointing from the way he came.

"Thanks Armin" I said getting up and helping him up before running off. I ran until I saw them.

"Levi" I yelled to him making him turn around.

"Ava. Is everything okay?" He asked looking at me. I saw Commander Erwin standing near us but ignored him.

"I need your permission to fly into Wall Rose to help the scouts and civilians" I explained.

"Okay but take this first" he said giving me a box. I ran off after kissing him. I left the building and flew over the wall towards the base. I flew until I saw people. I landed and helped some through the gate making sure everyone got out. I flew up and towards the base.

As I got closer I saw Titans surrounding the base and someone fighting them. I watched as they put their swords away and whistled for their horse. I flew closer and landed next to them.

"Phoenix what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Wall Sina?" Mike said.

"Levi let me go as I would be the quickest one to get here" I explained running my hand over the box he gave me.

"What's in the box?" He asked.

"I don't know. Levi gave it to me before I left" I explained.

"Why don't you open it" he said, speaking like he knew something. I looked at him quickly before pulling the box out and opening it. I saw a beautiful gold ring with a diamond in it. I slowly slid it onto my ring finger before I heard a whinny and looked up to see Mike's horse being grabbed by the giant Titan not too far away. I watched as it threw the horse at us and felt myself get pushed.

I watched as the horse hit where Mike was and as he fell right into a Titan without being able to do anything. I saw the Titan begin to eat him before the 'beast' titan, as I had dubbed him, walked towards him and sat down. The beast titan sat and watched as the smaller titan held Mike before it started to eat him again.

"You must not have heard me I said to stop" the beast titan said crushing the smaller Titan's head. I slowly slid down the roof and started tacking up Touka who had been left here due to Levi being injured. I finished tacking her up and climbed onto her back preparing to leave. I heard the beast titan speaking to Mike in the background but couldn't fully hear him. However I did hear him say.

"Oh, you can all move now" before I heard Mike's screaming. I rode away quickly, luckily not being seen by any Titans.

I continued riding until I found a horse. I immediately recognised it as Sasha's horse. He ate as much as she did. I slowed down and grabbed his reigns.

"Where did you come from? Where's your rider?" I asked him.

"She brought me through a forest to a village" he said "there was a Titan there but she couldn't kill it"

"I need you to show me where the village is" I said. He nodded his head and started to run towards the forest. I continued riding until I saw a little girl. I stopped both horses and climbed off Touka. "Are you okay, kid" I asked

"Yes, the girl said someone would help me" she replied.

"I will but did the girl have dark red hair?" I asked.

"Yeah she did. Why?" 

"I'm looking for a friend of mine" I said. "Another scout" she nodded and I flew up, luckily we weren't too far from the wall. I landed near a garrison soldier and passed him the young girl. I flew back and continued riding towards the village. I saw someone so slowed down. "GET ON" I yelled to the person. I watched as Sasha ran forward after stabbing the Titan in the eye with her bow. We rode away from there and didn't slow down until we saw some people.

"Sasha!" One of them yelled. We all rode up to each other and Sasha started talking to the man who yelled.

I noticed that he seemed to know her but I still had no idea who he was. "Sash you still haven't introduced us" I said "oh and that girl told me what you did. You saved her life"

"Sorry Ava" she said "This is my dad, and what I did wasn't that impressive. Also whose blood is that?"

"One, it is lovely to meet you Mr Braus. Two, you single-handedly fought off a Titan. And the blood is Mike's." I said. Sasha's dad looked at her and spoke to her but I didn't listen in. "As lovely as this reunion is, I have to insist that you all take refuge in Wall Sina until the scouts find the hole. Just as a safety procedure." They nodded and we split up again heading in different directions.

"Where'd you get the ring?" Sasha asked.

"It's from Levi" I said before another scout appeared and we fell into silence once again. We met up with Krista's group but as we went along the wall Sasha went back with the other scout to make sure everyone was safe and to deliver a message to Hanji.

We continued to ride until dark when we lit the torches. After that we went until we met up with the other group. We headed to an old castle when the moon came out. I stayed on top until a different scout told me to go down and that she would keep watch.

I was sat next to Krista when one of the others yelled for us to get up. We all ran to the tower and saw Titans surrounding us. Then Connie pointed something out. I looked and saw the beast titan.

"I've seen that before. It can speak, it orders other Titans around. It ordered them to kill Mike" I said running my hand over my ring, an anxious habit I had picked up in the last few hours.

"Wait it's headed for the wall!" Connie yelled out.

"You guys deal with the others, I'll try to get the Beast titan." I said growing my wings.

"It's too dangerous to go alone" Krista said grabbing onto my arm. I looked at her and sighed before retracting my wings. The others yelled at us to stay where we were. I kept my eye on the Beast Titan and saw him climb onto the wall.

One of the scouts flew back up and told us that the door had been kicked down. We all ran down and started to make some defences. Reiner went to see how far the Titan had got while we searched.

After a few minutes we heard him yelling so me and Berthold ran to help him. Berthold stabbed the Titan with a pitchfork. They continued to push the pitchfork in until Connie, Krista and Ymir arrived with a cannon. They pushed it down and hit the Titan with it stopping it. They started talking until another titan came out and almost killed Connie. I watched as Reiner pushed him out of the way and got bit in the arm before picking up the Titan and carrying it to the window before almost jumping out of the window. Connie ran up to him and cut the Titans jaw open. Reiner then shoved it out the window.

We all got back to the main section and started reinforcing the door. Krista was starting to clean Reiner's wound. I would have healed him but the scout incharge had banned me from using my powers so I could preserve my strength. Then Krista stood up and ripped the bottom of her skirt, wrapping it around his arm as a bandage. Connie mentioned that everyone was always saving him and mentioned Annie, reminding me that the others didn't know about her. I wanted to tell them but I knew they had such high respect for her, I couldn't take that away from them right now.

I followed behind everyone quietly when I heard smashing sounds from outside. I ran to the nearest window and saw the beast titan throwing rocks at the castle. He had already hit the horses. Then he hit the top of the castle. I saw two of the scout's bodies being pushed away, having been killed in the hit. The other two brought their bodies back before flying off again.

We were under attack from all angles and I knew the castle wouldn't last long. I watched as one fell from the side of the tower before the last was eaten. We were stuck, with no way to escape. I thought this was the end.


	25. Chapter 25

Ymir walked towards Connie and asked for the knife and when he gave it to her she started talking to Krista about an oath made on a mountain. After that she jumped off the roof, knife in hand. Krista almost jumped off after her but I grabbed her by the waist stopping her. I pulled her away before running back to the side, keeping an eye on her. "Please let me be right" I muttered to myself. I saw her cut her hand and transform into a Titan. 

I remembered during one mission in the cadets when we were sent out in a snow-storm. Krista, Ymir and Daz went missing during that mission. Everyone had been told to go inside but I snuck out to find them. I knew Daz was falling behind anyway. I found them eventually, Ymir was dragging Daz back from the bottom of a hill. I found a quick path up and helped Krista get back. She could barely walk by the time we reached base. I was punished but not harshly as I had saved Krista's life.

I watched as Titan Ymir jumped around, ripping Titan's napes out with her teeth. She was a small Titan so could use the others as jumps. I looked back at the others and they looked shocked but something about Berthold and Reiner's faces seemed off to me. I ignored it and looked back at Ymir, ready to jump in at any time. Ymir started jumping on the tower and made it shake, almost causing Krista to fall. Reiner managed to catch her but started to squeeze her ankle tightly. He let her go but started to interrogate her about Ymir.

They started talking about Ymir when Berthold said "For all we know she could have been on her side all along". Everyone looked a mixture of shocked, scared and betrayed when I spoke up.

"I doubt she was, after all we aren't the first people she's saved" I said. "How do you think she got Daz down the mountain without hurting either of them. Plus we wouldn't have been able to see her transform because of the storm."

Right as I finished speaking Ymir was grabbed by a Titan. She fought her way out of the pile but was grabbed again. She managed to hold on to the tower. She let go when she realised that she was pulling the bricks out of the tower.

She jumped back into the pile and let out a screech. She continued killing Titans when one grabbed her hair. Krista stood on the edge and started yelling stuff at Ymir, Connie holding onto Krista's legs to stop her from falling.

Right as she finished the madness started. Ymir started pulling bricks out of the tower, causing it to collapse. I grew my wings and flew up as Ymir jumped on the tower and the others grabbed onto her hair. The tower fell and crushed most of the titans. Some stood back up and after Ymir had got the others safe she jumped and started attacking the Titans but a small Titan grabbed her and slammed her head into a large piece of debris.

Krista began running towards her as more Titans got up and started trying to eat her. I flew down slowly when I saw a Titan hiding behind a piece of debris.

"KRISTA LOOK OUT" I screamed at her but she was too focused on Ymir to pay me any attention. Then the Titan moved and she saw it. I flew down quickly, attempting to at least grab her and move her so I could kill it but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough. I watched as it went to grab her before hearing the sound of a 3DMG and seeing blood spurting from the nape of its neck.

I landed next to Krista and saw Mikasa land not too far away before I saw the rest of the scouts. I watched as Eren killed a Titan but missed with his ODM so ended up falling over. I grabbed Krista's hand and dragged her away. I got her to safety before I flew back into the fight and grabbed Ymir before she was eaten. I threw her over my shoulder and landed next to Krista. I sat next to both of them helping Ymir heal her wounds. She had lost an arm and a leg before I had grabbed her.

It started raining as we got Ymir onto the wall. I healed some of her wounds but as she is a Titan it was agreed that I should save my strength. I looked over and saw Eren helping Reiner onto the wall. I heard them talking about Reiner's injury and how Annie nearly killed him. I heard Berthold talking to Reiner about something when I noticed some riders down below. I flew down to talk to them.

"You're with the garrison advance squad I presume." I said.

"Yeah, I'm Hannes, please tell me you've located the breach" the blonde one at the front said.

"Wait, you haven't?" I asked. He shook his head in response. "Then where are the titans coming from?"

I flew back up as Hannes climbed the wall. He explained what he told me to the rest of them. He explained that they also saw no Titans on the way here.

"Hey hold on how much have you had to drink anyway" Eren said.

"Wait what are you kids doing here anyway?" Hannes asked them looking at Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Hanji made up a new plan telling us to head to trost. "You would do good to keep your guard up" Hannes said to Eren, Armin and Mikasa. I walked towards Sasha and Connie.

"Oh yeah, Phoenix, Levi said he wanted to speak with you when we get back" Hanji yelled back to me. I nodded to her as Hannes jumped off the wall and swung to his horse. I looked at Krista and saw her sitting next to Ymir.


	26. Chapter 26

I looked over at Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Sasha to see Armin, Mikasa and Sasha walking away from Eren as Reiner was talking to him with Berthold standing near them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but walked nearer to them. It looked like they were arguing. I watched Eren walk away from them when Reiner broke a flag. Everyone stopped and looked at them before Reiner started healing his arm.

I watched Mikasa jump out from behind Eren and attack Reiner and Berthold. She sliced Berthold's neck but Reiner pushed her off the wall. She shot her 3DMG gear at the wall as Reiner began to transform. I flew up and towards Eren but was blown back by the wind from them transforming. I watched as Reiner grabbed Eren and Berthold grabbed Ymir. I couldn't get to either of them because of the wind being released by Berthold but saw the light emitted by Eren when he transforms. I looked away for a second to look at Eren and Berthold swung his arm forward. I flew up but he grabbed and threw me into his mouth with Ymir. I tried to open it with shields but I couldn't.

I didn't try for long because I collapsed due to the heat, I don't know why but I suddenly got hotter. When I woke up I was on a tree with Eren, Ymir, Reiner and Berthold. I looked at Eren properly and saw that his arms had been cut off and that Ymir was still healing from earlier. I looked at Berthold and saw that he wasn't facing us whereas Reiner was. I looked down at my finger and started to run my hand over my ring.

"Where'd you get the ring from, Phoenix. You weren't wearing it earlier." Berthold said looking at me.

"My Fiancee" I replied not looking at him.

"Anyway you were out for most of the good stuff" Ymir said. "Basically we're stuck here until night. Oh and Reiner has a split personality, he believes that he is a soldier and a warrior. He uses it to deal with what he's done.I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all of their yelling" she said gesturing to Reiner and Eren.

"Why me? I'm not a Titan Shifter?" I asked.

"You're strong, if we left you with the scouts you'd be able to get them back quickly. Plus we need you to destroy the walls" Reiner said.

"Who says I'll do anything for you?" I argued

"Those friends of yours in the underground" he replied smirking.

"Leave my brother out of this. He is just a kid" I said seething.

"You already lost him once, what's the harm in losing him again" . I grew my wings and flew up, successfully pushing him off the branch he was standing on. Unfortunately because he was wearing 3DMG he just flew right back up.

"Phoenix what are you waiting for, get outta here!" Eren yelled at me.

"Not without you two" I replied landing next to them again. I sat down again and was quiet until I heard hooves and flares.

Reiner flew down and started talking to Eren before Eren punched him. Berthold flew down and landed next to Ymir talking to her so I took the chance to send the scouts a message. I flew up to the top of the trees and sent out a giant wave of fire. I landed and kept a small bit of fire in my hand, prepared to let the scouts know where we were going. I looked at Eren to see him unconscious. Berthold tied me to Ymir's back as him and Reiner used their 3DMG to get away from the scouts. Ymir started yelling to Reiner about Krista being with them so I started talking to her mentally.

"Krista you need to get back to the wall now. They want you, something about your family. It's not safe for you here" I yelled

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you two behind" she said back. I knew there was no convincing her so I simply replied.

"Then don't be surprised if I sacrifice myself to get you back to the wall" before cutting off the connection.

That's when Ymir covered one of Berthold's eyes and made him land. She started arguing with Reiner about taking Krista. They tied me to Berthold's back. She transformed and started jumping through the trees. I lost sight of her.

We landed at the edge of the forest and waited for her to return. When she did Reiner transformed and her and Berthold climbed onto him.

Reiner was running and I could see some scouts behind him. That's when I noticed they weren't all scouts. There were soldiers from all divisions there. I watched as Ymir pulled Krista from her mouth. I didn't focus on what they were saying, too focused on finding out who was there. I knew Levi wouldn't be here, and if he was I was going to kill him.

Berthold started yelling at her and the three were arguing about what Ymir should do. They started talking about Krista's family.

Ymir started crying as Krista said about her always being Ymir's ally. Then the soldiers started attacking. I saw Eren wake up and Ymir start to try and grab some of the soldiers. One of them sliced her eye and I followed them with my eyes, seeing it was Mikasa. Berthold yelled at Reiner to protect me, him and Eren, which he did. I saw Mikasa come towards us before Reiner placed his hands over us.

I was shoved face first into Reiner's chest and could slightly hear Krista yelling at Mikasa not to kill Ymir. Then Eren started kicking Reiner before I heard Jean talking to Berthold.

"Getting Eren to calm down is a lost cause. Take my word for it, I've been on the receiving end more than you have. What'd you say we teach him patience. Come on, show yourself" he said before Mikasa started yelling at Berthold.

"Give him back, right now" . Then I heard Connie.

"Guys really, this is some sort of joke. Right? No way this is you. You've been lying to us this whole time? We were supposed to be comrades!" Then... Sasha. I slowly slipped my ring off and threw it up hoping she caught it.

"They still are, this is all just a misunderstanding".

"Where do you think you're going. You can't keep running forever." Jean said "We're not gonna let that happen, rat bastards. Through thick and thin we slept under the same roof as soldiers for 3 years. Matter of fact the positions you would sleep in were an art form Berthold. I'm not kidding. We all loved waking up to see your contortions in the morning. You used to predict the weather with them. How'd you do it Berthold. You must not have had a care in the world, lying beside your victims. Yet you slept like a log."

"Is it all just an act to you?" Connie questioned "What about the way we used to talk about surviving this together? What about growing old looking back on the worst of it over drinks, remember? Is that all bullshit? Answer me! Go on! What was the point? What were you trying to do!?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" I heard Mikasa say. "Shut up and focus on opening the traitors neck. Hesitate for a moment and we forfeit Eren" 

"And Ava" I heard Sasha add.

"Yeah, her too. Who cares what they pretended to be. This was their choice"

"No you're wrong" Berthold suddenly yelled "who chooses to be this. Tell me. What do you think I am? What!? You think this is what we aspire to be! People loath us and why wouldn't they, we're monsters who deserve to die for the things we've done. We're lost, we could live a thousand years and never again know peace. Try to imagine that darkness. The only light was our brief time as soldiers. It was never a lie. You understand! We're not who we said we were but it wasn't an act. We genuinely thought of you as our friends. I'm not stupid, I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness but please I beg of you if we were comrades. Someone find us. "

"Give him back, I won't ask again" Mikasa said

"I'm sorry, I can't" Berthold replied. "One of you has to do it. One of you has to stain your hands with my blood"

"GUYS. GET DOWN FROM THERE AND TAKE COVER" Hannes yelled to them "JUMP DAMN YOU, GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE" I heard the sounds of 3DMG and felt Reiner speed up, before I felt him run into something. I heard thuds around us before feeling Reiner fall. I heard Krista scream and Ymir's Titan screech and lots more thuds, which I assumed to be Titans but could tell exactly because my face was in Reiner's chest. Then I heard Reiner's Titan screech. I could hear the screams of pain from the others and Commander Erwin yelling to get Eren back. I started talking to Eren mentally.

"I'm going to get you out. It's you the scouts want, I'm not as important to anyone." I said.

"I'm leaving you. I can't lose anyone else" he said.

"Neither can I. Just promise me you'll look after them for me. Make sure they don't do anything stupid" I said.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Levi, Sasha, Krista, Thomas and the rest of them" I said slowly cutting the ropes that tied my hands together with the knife I keep in my boot.

"Why do you still have that? She- She's dead." He asked.

"You never know when you'll need a knife." I explained. Just then I saw Mikasa as Berthold jumped away. I watched as a Titan grabbed her and flew away from Berthold, creating an ice sword and watching Jean stabbing it in the eyes, taking that chance to kill it. I landed back on Reiner when Armin also landed on him as well.

"Berthold!" He yelled getting his attention. "So you're okay with this? Leaving your friend behind to face the music? I guess Annie was weighing you down. Do you know where she is? Way up north in the Eutopia District. Being tortured. The silent treatment only goes so far. Her body may heal but her screams are an object lesson on the limits of endurance. Oh don't worry, their taking special care she doesn't die, or get a moment's rest. So many methods, so little time. Mustn't waste a prize specimen like Annie. She's too precious."

"Shut your mouth hellspawn. I'LL KILL YOU" Berthold screamed at Armin taking off before Commander Erwin sliced the ropes holding Eren to Berthold making Eren fall. Mikasa flew over and caught him. I was about to fly after them when I saw Krista trying to protect Ymir. She killed a Titan that had pinned Ymir down and landed nearby when Connie grabbed her and started riding away. I flew down to where they were and spoke to Sasha.

"I'll be wanting that back when this is all over. And if I don't make it back give it to him, a promise I'll return" I said before turning to Krista. "I'll help her but it is up to here whether or not she comes back to the walls". I quickly flew up and flew towards Ymir. "Let me help you" I said before hearing a thud. I looked over at where it came from and saw that Reiner was throwing Titans. I couldn't see anyone through the smoke but I remembered that it landed near to where Eren and Mikasa were. I began to fly to where they were when a Titan hit me.

I climbed out from under it only to be grabbed by someone. I looked up and saw Berthold. He flew back to Reiner after covering my mouth. Once he landed he tied me up and took the knife out of my boot and threw it at Connie. I stopped it with the wind but it still caused Connie to turn around.

"Ava!" He yelled after seeing me. I spoke to him mentally.

"Don't freak out, this is one of my powers. I need you to get Sasha and Krista out of here. I don't care how as long as they are alive by the time their behind the wall" I said cutting of the connection. Then I saw Eren's Titan form and heard him scream. Suddenly all the Titans attacking one before turning and attacking Reiner.

"EREN CALL THEM OFF. THEY HAVE AVA" I heard Connie scream at him but it did nothing. Reiner ran for a few hours before leaving his Titan form when he reached Wall Maria. Berthold started flying up while holding onto me. I was still fighting so he knocked me out. The last thing I saw was a man with blond hair, a beard of the same colour and glasses staring at me.


	27. Chapter 27

You don't have to read this as it won't affect the story. I just wanted to show how it affected everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I learnt a new bit of my powers while training with Levi. I could see through someone else's eyes when I focused on them. I focused on Sasha and saw through her eyes. She was walking down a corridor that was familiar to me. I couldn't pinpoint where it was but I knew I recognized it. She stopped at a door and knocked. I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Name and business" Levi said.

"It's Sasha Braus, sir. I'm here to discuss the latest mission with you. Hanji sent me." She said but I could hear the sadness and fear in her voice.

"Enter" he said. She walked in but was looking down so I couldn't see him. What I did see was a small piece of fabric with the symbol of the scouts on it. I realized that it was probably from my jacket. I knew Levi cut them out of a dead soldiers jacket if possible to give to their family. I also noticed a shape under the symbol. The shape of a ring. "It's disrespectful not to look at your superiors when talking to them." He said. She looked up and I saw him. He had dark bags and his hair and clothes were a mess. I also saw Sasha's reflection in the window behind him. I saw that she was also a mess but had tear stains on her face.

"I was told to inform you of your fiancée's, Ava Phoenix's, passing in battle. Although her body was not recovered it can only be assumed that the traitors, Reiner and Berthold, would have killed her by now. I'm sorry for your loss" she said bursting into tears in the middle. It sounded like she was following a script. "Section Commander Hanji told me to give you this. She said it would complete your collection" she explained with confusion in her voice as she passed over the symbol. Levi took it from her before placing it on his desk and grabbing a key. He unlocked a drawer and picked a wooden box with a glass lid out of it. He slowly opened it and I saw two other scout symbols, both with a splatter of blood on them.

"Isabel and Farlan." I thought but because I was in Sasha's head, she heard it.

"Isabel and Farlan" she said.

"How did you know that?" Levi asked.

"I don't know. The thought just suddenly came to me" she said. "She- She asked me to give you this" she said passing him the ring. "She wore it so it seems like she accepted. She also said that the ring was a promise of her return" she said more years dripping down her face.

He looked at it before muttering "get out".

"Pardon sir, I couldn't hear you" she said.

"I said, Get Out" he basically yelled at her. She quickly saluted him before leaving. As soon as the door shut there was sounds of smashing from behind it. Sasha almost knocked but left. Tears running down her face. I changed who I was focusing on to Levi and saw his room in a mess. There were broken things everywhere. Almost everything was smashed except for the box. I could tell why. It kept the only things he had left of Isabel and Farlan. "Why does everyone I care about leave me?" He asked himself before walking to his desk and opening the bottom drawer to a bottle of wine. He picked it up and sat in the corner drinking it. I stayed focused on him until he collapsed, when I changed my focus to Krista. She was sat in our old room with Sasha, both crying their eyes out. I wanted to comfort them but I knew speaking would just make it worse because then I would be so close yet so far. I didn't stay in Krista very long and instead moved to Mikasa to see how Eren was. I watched as Armin told him about me being on the Armoured Titan. I saw Eren burst into tears and begin to punch himself in the head. Armin and Mikasa grabbed his arms to stop him but he kept on saying how it was his fault. I wanted so bad to tell him it wasn't and that I made the decision to stay with them to protect him but I knew I couldn't. I didn't move onto anyone else. I couldn't bear it.


End file.
